By Your Side
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: Imladris is a haven of peace and rest for all those in need of it…especially for Aragorn and Legolas. Suddenly that is not the case. A man seeking Isildur's heir and revenge on the prince is lurking in shadows, biding his time…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm back! I hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! oh, and this story is not slash. None of my stories will ever be slash, just friendship! **

**This is the squeal to The Bond of Brothers! For those of you who haven't read it, here's a short summary: **Legolas and Aragorn fought, and Legolas was kidnapped. After helping Legolas escape , the two of them made their way back to Imladris. The story ended with Rhavan (the kidnapper) swearing revenge.

**Disclaimer: not mine**

BY YOUR SIDE

Chapter One

Legolas Greenleaf sat in a stuffy armchair, just able to watch his friend's furious snow ball fight through the window. It had been almost two weeks since he and Aragorn had stumbled their way into Rivendell, fresh from the horrors of Rhavan's torture rooms.

_Two very long weeks… _Legolas reflected, smiling slightly sadly as Aragorn and Elladan bulled over Elrohir. He hated been copped up like this, though he understood the reason. The elf had almost died that night, and had continued to struggle for life for the next few days. Even now, he was nowhere near his usually strength, tiring easily. Thus the explanation as for why he was sitting here in a warm room while his friends were out having a good time.

"You will be able to join them soon." A soft voice said behind him. Legolas sighed heavily, lowering his hand from where it had been resting against his against his chin, instead beginning to fiddle with the edge of the blanket that was spread over his legs.

Elrond walked around the chair, couching down so he was near eye level with his patient. Taking Legolas's hand in his own, he slowly began to rub the slightly chilled fingers.

"Let your body rest some more," he advised, "Your strength was all but drained, you have recovered amazingly fast as it is."

"Aragorn is almost up to full function again!" Legolas said a soft note of complaint in his voice. Elrond smiled gently in sympathy for what the younger elf was feeling. He knew that Legolas hated to be confined like he was and seeing Aragorn, a human, up before him was difficult. The prince bore the man no ill will over it though.

"Estel was not nearly as weak as you were, Legolas. You were beaten, starved, tortured. After Aragorn rescued you, there was a brief respite before you were forced to travel when you shouldn't have even been out of bed. Then, when you were still not up to your full strength, both of you were forced off food again. Then you were once again forced to travel." Elrond stated, making sure that he got is point across to the elf. Aragorn had been weak yes, but after rest and plenty of food he had began to jump back.

Legolas nodded slowly at older elf's words, yet still stared longingly out of the window.

"Soon…" Elrond promised, wrapping his fingers around Legolas's for just a second before rising again. Patting Legolas shoulder, the lord walked back towards the door, intending to get a tray of food from downstairs, however, before he could do anything the door crashed open and all three of his sons came bursting.

"Legolas! Prince of the healing room!" the human called jovially as he swung his now wet cloak off and tossed it over the back of a chair. Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Elrond frowned raising an eyebrow as he turned to face his sons.

"What―?" Elladan asked, also entering the room followed closely behind by his twin. "You do spend quite a lot of time healing!"

"No more than Aragorn does!" Legolas said a smile on his lips. "…or does that make Aragorn king of the healing chambers!"

"Prince Legolas…. "The human gasped, a fake expression of hurt crossing his face. Placing a hand on his heart, he sunk down so he was sitting cross legged next to his friend's chair…in the perfect spot for Legolas to be able to kick him with his foot. "HEY!" he yelled, scouting away.

"You deserved it!" Elrohir chortled.

"You always did side with him don't you?" Aragorn growled.

"Of course, what made you think that we would side with you anyways?" Elladan asked, ruffling the human's hair.

"Stop it!" the man said playfully, shoving the twin's hands away from scouting back a place, right where he was before. "It you dare!" he said, pointing a finger at his friend.

"That's quite enough." Elrond said, noticing the increased pallor of Legolas. It was good to see the younger elf laughing and having a good time, but now it was time for a rest and food.

"Since you two," he said pointing at the twins, "are in need of something to do, why don't you go get us all some dinner so we can eat with Legolas today"

"Food, is good. But why must _we _go get it!" Elrohir complained, getting to his feet with a small groan or protest.

"There is a perfectly able human that could also help us!" Elladan agreed, smacking Aragorn atop the head, leaping gracefully away before the human could retaliate. Outside the sun began to slowly sink into the sky, casting a shadow across the land.

There was a comfortable silence in the room for the next few minutes, broken by a poorly hid yawn by Legolas.

"Looks like someone is sleepy," Aragorn teased, moving out of range of the elf's foot.

"I am not!" Legolas denied, glaring at his long time friend.

"Oh, were you anxious to swallow a bug of something then?" Aragorn asked with a smirk. The human was saved when the twins backed through the door returning with the food. Elrond got up from where he sat, helping with the platters.

"Here, eat." Aragorn insisted, locking eyes with his friend as Elladan handed him a plate of food which he passed to Legolas.

"You'd better eat all of it. Do you know how hard both Elrohir and me worked to bring that up to you?" Elladan teased, flopping back down into a chair.

"That's right!" Elrohir continued his brother's train of thought. "Who are the ones that are always getting the food ―us! Who carries the heavy platter of food up to your room ―US! And it not just Legolas either." he said pointedly, poking Aragorn in the chest.

"It happens every single time one of you are injured and deemed too weak to make it down the stairs!" Elladan complained. Aragorn rounded on him, glaring, while he handed Legolas a fork.

"You know, Elladan, sometimes I consider getting myself injured. That way they could understand how hard it is to carry up trays of food that no one appreciates."

"We should do that. Then we could order loads of food…pay back for all the times you have forced us to do the same!" The older twin said thoughtfully, turning to face his twin.

"I'm not the one ordering food." Legolas protested, "That's your brother!" a wide yawn in the middle of it made the prince's words hard to understand, but Aragorn got the point. Glaring at the elf, he pointed his fork at him.

"Shut up and eat, Legolas." The archer chuckled sleepily, slowly bringing a forkful of food to his mouth.

When the dishes had been cleared and put away, Elrond turned to Legolas.

"I think that an early retirement would do you well." He said softly to the blonde-haired elf who was chatting adamantly with his friend.

"I'm fine." Legolas said stiffly, the smile instantly disappearing from his face and making no move to get up, if anything sinker further into the chair.

"Do you need help getting up?" Elladan asked sweetly, knowing that it would do the trick and get the elf at least out of the chair. Legolas shook his head no, pushing himself up from the chair. Taking just a second to regain his balance, the prince started towards the bed, limping heavily.

The knife would that he had received while hiding from some of Rhavan's men still bothered Legolas as it had been slower to heal than normal. This was mainly to do with the seriousness of his other injuries. Aragorn slowly stood to his feet, ready to catch Legolas just in case his healing leg did give out on him.

When Legolas threw him _the look_ he just shrugged, giving him a perfectly innocent smile.

After making sure that Legolas really would get some sleep, Elrond ushered his boys out. Closing the door firmly behind him, the lord was just to go about his business when his youngest son spoke up.

"When will Legolas be ready to be out and about?" he asked, knowing that Legolas needed to be 'free' before he would be back to his old self.

"I'd give him another day or two. He was incredibly weak when you brought him back Estel." Elrond said softly. Aragorn nodded thoughtfully, appreciating his father's words.

"He will be glad to be doing something else besides sitting in his room." The man commented.

"_That_ he will." Elladan agreed, pulling his twin down the hallway. "Come on Elrohir, we have some…um… unfinished business that needs attending too." he said, stressing the unfinished business. Hurry away they quickly disappeared from sight.

Their father gave a sigh of despair.

"What I'm going to do with those two!" he muttered running a hand through his hair. Walking away, he was also gone within seconds.

A smile grace Aragorn's lips. The twins would be the death of them all with their pranks. Turning he made his way into his own room, leaving it cracked just slightly so he could hear if Legolas needed anything.

What he did not hear, was the light footsteps of a tall cloaked man. The hidden man snuck carefully down the hallway, opening doors as he went and peering in. Sneaking into Imladris had proved to be much more difficult than he could have thought, but he had done it. Now the trick was not to get caught. Reaching the door that was cracked he paused.

He could hear movement within that room, best to leave it be till he was sure the elf in that room was gone. Seeing the closed door across the hall way, the man carefully turned the doorknob letting himself in.

He jumped in surprise and grabbed at his knife when he saw an elf lying on the bed, staring at him.

"Don't make a sound," he hissed. To his great surprise the blonde haired elf didn't even blink, his eyes glazed over and glassy. Stepping hesitantly forward, he waved his hand in front of the blue eyes. They didn't even blink. The human frowned, how truly strange elves were.

Backing slowly away, the man watched the elf warily, noticing too late that he had backed up to the door, shutting it with a loud click. He froze, not daring to move as he watched the elf in the bed. Suddenly a new fear came upon him as he heard a voice right outside the door.

"Legolas?"

Panicking, the man dove into a small chamber off to the right, a bathing chamber. He heard the door open after a soft knock and peering around the door way he almost gasped in surprise as he saw who must be the human he was seeking.

Elrond's son was frowning, looking around the room with his hands on his hips.

"I could have sworn I heard Legolas leave." the man whispered in puzzlement. Giving the room on more curious glance he stepped over to the bed. The human waved his hand in front of the elf's face, assuring himself that his friend really was asleep, before turning to leave.

The man in the chamber waited for a few seconds before slipping out and looking at the elf in the bed with new appreciation. This must be the one that his master had caught and tortured while looking for the heir of Gondor. His hand slipped into his pocket, clutching a glass vile, an evil grin stretching his face.

His job was to kill the elf, he was not longer needed. However, the man was going to be the perfect leveraging tool. He was Elrond's human son and Rhavan felt that they were better off going for the heart. Make Elrond watch as they killed his son…or tell them where Isildur's heir was at. But first Rhavan wanted the human to have to watch his friend die with no way to help him ―pay back for helping that dratted elf escape.

The elf in the bed suddenly shifted, making a face as he slept, or the cloak man assumed he slept. This was too dangerous, not here, not now, he would have to wait. Slipping out of the room again, he left Legolas sleeping peacefully without any clue that he was in danger.

**TBC…**

**Our boys had better watch out…who knows what is going to happen to now? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! I love each and every one of them! Also a huge thanks to those who are following/favorite this!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Two

Legolas laughed heartily as he bantered back and forth with his friends. The prince had finally been set free, as long as he took it easy. The four were currently making their way to dinner in Elrond's private dining room.

"Elladan, you really should have expected Elrohir to call you that" he called to the oldest twin, upon hearing the Elrohir insult him. Elladan squawked, slightly, turning to face the prince.

"Your majesty, forgive me for saying that I have no idea what is going to come out of my half insane twin's mouth."

"Me ― half insane ― no it is you dear brother who is half insane." Elrohir chortled, pushing open the door to the dining room and sitting down at his usually spot. The other's followed suit.

They never noticed the dark shape of man watching them from a connecting chamber. They were too at ease, feeling too safe to heed the warning signs.

_Yes…yes…_the man thought, watching as they sat down to eat. His victim, the only blonde haired elf there, sat down and even taking a sip form his cup of wine. The cup of wine that had been lanced with a dangerous poison. The poor fool never thought to have a servant check it, not that it mattered. The poison was somewhat of a slow acting one with the first symptoms showing not long after the composition on the wine, but the actually death depended on the person.

He didn't doubt that it would take long to finish off that thin, weak, elf but one never knew. He would have to watch carefully for the last stages of the poison, after that there was an almost equal amount of time left to die. And he had a plan that involved the prince being alive…barely.

Back at the table, Legolas and his friends began to laugh loudly over something.

BYYOURSIDE

Later that evening, after everyone else had gone to bed, Legolas lay wide awake. With one hand the elven prince rubbed at his head, a headache forming behind his eyes. He could not get to sleep no matter how hard he tried, which was odd considering how tired he was.

After an hour or so of trying to fall asleep, Legolas gave up on it.

_I need some fresh air _Legolas thought wearily, flinging back the bed covers and sitting up. The headache he was experiencing was making him slightly dizzy and the prince shook his head, trying to clear it. That did nothing to help, in fact making it worse, yet he still tried to get to his feet.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood. No sooner had he done that then he found himself flat on his back, staring up a whirling mass of colors that was supposedly his ceiling. Moaning softly, he closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to clutch at his head as his pain spiked. The prince bit his lip, trying hard to keep a whimper inside but his pain suddenly spiked again sending a white hot flash of pain through his skull. Rolling over, he curled into himself struggling to remain calm.

As suddenly as it had all started, it stopped. Struggling to sit up, Legolas's eyes abrubtly rolled back into his head and he crashed to the floor, completely out.

Legolas had no idea how long he had been unconsciousness. When he next pried his heavy eyelids open, the sky outside was growing lighter, telling him that most of the night had past. The elf prince moaned softly, pushing his aching body up so he was sitting against the bed. His head was still pounding and the cool wind that blew in through the doors of his balcony caused him to shiver.

After resting for a second, Legolas pulled himself painstaking up and onto his bed, clasping down onto the pillow. Pulling the blankets up weakly over himself, the elf curled up into a ball and huddled under them, shivering violently. The sky had a diffent rosy tint to it when Legolas finally drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

What seemed to the prince like a second later, the covers were being ripped off him and a voice was shouting "Hey wakeup, sleepy head!" directly into his ear, causing him to sit bolt upright. Legolas glared at all three brothers who were keeled over in laughter.

"And just what do I owe this…fine…pleasure ?" he asked sarcastically, successfully stilling a small shiver. The small amount of sleep he had gotten had helped a great deal and he didn't feel quite as bad as before.

"We let you sleep the day away!" Elrohir explained, gesturing to the window. Legolas sighed, rolling his eyes though he could not deny that it was rather late in the morning.

"Fine, I slept in some. That gives you no right to come pounding down the door!"

"We didn't." Aragorn stated an innocent expression on his face as he pointed to the still fully intact door.

"Whatever," the prince said, not really feeling up to picking a fight.

"Come on your highness! You're late!" Elladan expressed throwing a bundle of Legolas's clothes at the prince. "Get dressed and met us outside…more snow feel last night." he added mischievously as he ushered his brother's out the door.

Legolas sighed heavily, feeling like he could sleep for a week, but still did as he was commanded.

Minutes later he stepped outside and looked out into the expanse of white stretching around him, before being immediately clobbered with a ball of snow. Staggering back against the door he held up his hands for protection.

"Don't come late again!" Elrohir called threatened, holding up another ball.

All too soon, all four were raining snow down on each other shouting and laughing. If any of the brothers noticed that Legolas's aim was off, or that he was moving slower than usually they didn't mention it, for which the elf was gratefully.

That was until two direct hits smashed into his face and he went down, landing on his backside. No one though anything about it for a few seconds as they had all ended up on the ground more than once that day. Aragorn was the first to notice that Legolas did not get right back up again, staying unmoving on the ground.

Holding up his hands for the brothers to stop he walked over to where Legolas was sitting.

"Come on, are you really going to let the human get the better of you?" He asked teasingly, holding out his hand. Legolas sat in the snow, one leg under him and the other raised so that his elbow could rest on his knee. His hand rested protectively over his face. The elf made no movement to take Aragorn's out stretched hand, not removing his own hand. Aragorn knelt down in the snow next to his friend and was quickly joined by the twins.

"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked, reaching forward to take the elf's hand away from his face.

"I'm fine!" Legolas said in exasperation, his voice slightly muffled as Aragorn pulled his hand away. All three brothers gasped as they caught sight of blood gushing forth from their friend's nose, not having expected that.

"Pinch it." Aragorn ordered, digging in his pocket for a handkerchief. Legolas did as commanded, accepting the square piece of material when the human handed it over.

"Hannon le…" Legolas said in a thick voice, pressing it against his nose with blood stained fingers.

"You just can't keep out of trouble can you…." Elladan teased gently. After a moment, Aragorn gently took his friend's hand away so he could check the bleeding. He hurried pressed it back again when Legolas's nose contained to gush blood.

"Valar, can't you get anything right." The human joked as he swatted the prince's hands away and took over. Pinching the elf's nose with his thumb and index finger, they all waited patiently for the bleeding to stop, ignoring the way Legolas was pushing at his hands in protest.

"Let's not tell your father about this, shall we." Legolas finally spoke up, his voice muffled.

"Why not?" Elrohir asked, surprised. Aragorn chuckled lightly, knowing what his friend was going to say while gently peeling back the cloth slightly to see if the bleeding had at least slowed.

"Because he'll banish me to my room for the next week! " Legolas said sourly, only half joking.

"No, he won't." Aragorn said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Legolas….we won't let that happened even if he did try!" Elladan said jovially, throwing one arm around the elf's shoulders. "That would mean that you would lose out on all the fun we have planned for you." Legolas froze glancing warily at the twin.

"Maybe I do want to be locked away." the prince muttered knowing exactly what king of 'fun' they would have together. Aragorn snickered, easing the blood stained cloth away again.

"Well, the bleeding as finally stopped." the man announced. Reaching up, Legolas was just about to wipe away some of the blood from his face when Aragorn's hand shot out, catching his wrist and holding him back.

"I wouldn't mess up there quite yet, the bleeding could easily restart." the man cautioned.

"I'm covered in blood though!" Legolas protested, gesturing to himself. The life giving substance was indeed smeared across his face and had dripped down onto his tunic.

"We'll wash it off." Elladan said rolling his eyes. Glancing up at his twin, Elrohir read his mind and simultaneously they each took on of Legolas's elbows, hauling him to feet.

"Stop it, I'm fine!" the elf complained, jerking out of their hands, only to stumbling slightly. The three brothers eyed Legolas warily, suddenly not believing his words. The prince was a few shades paler than usual and was not completely steady on his feet.

Glancing at each, the brothers knew instinctively that they would be escorting the prince safely to his room. Starting off, Aragorn and the twins purposely kept the pace slow, hovering a little, ready to catch the elf should he lose his balance and fall.

They reached his rooms without incident, however, and Legolas quickly downed a fresh tunic and cleaned up some.

"I think that we should spend the rest of the day in the Hall of Fire…" Aragorn suggested lightly, as the prince closed the door behind him. He and the twins had talked it over while Legolas was changing, and had decided that that it would be best for Legolas to spend the rest of the day easy.

Legolas shook his head, but it was too late. Elladan and Aragorn had already grabbed him by the arms and were pulling off down the hall.

"But I am fine…" he began, trailing off as the twins and the human ignoring his words and continuing on, determined to make him rest.

BYOURSIDE

The four friends spent the rest of the day quietly taking, just relaxing. To tell the truth, Legolas was rather glad for the rest. His head was spinning and the prince was finding it sometimes hard to follow the conversation. More than once, Legolas would be caught dozing off, his head in his hands.

To say that the twins and Aragorn were scared was nothing. It frightened them when Legolas would actually have to ask them to repeat something, or fall asleep as soon as their backs were turned, even if he did try to hide his weakness from them. Only after Legolas retired early were they free to discuss their fears.

"He should not be this way." Aragorn voiced first. "We need to talk to ada about this." he finished standing.

"Most assuredly agreed, brother," Elladan stated, getting to his feet also. "You don't think that one of us should have followed him to make sure he made it to his room safely, do you?" he asked, the thought striking him.

"Maybe one of should had." Elrohir said worriedly,. "I will go cheek on him, you two go find ada." Hastily leaving the room, the younger twin hurried to Legolas room.

When the dark haired elf reached the door, he heisted, biting his lower lip. If Legolas was asleep, he didn't want to awaken him by knocking. Pushing the door open, Elrohir slipped into the room. He found Legolas sound asleep, still fully clothes.

Rolling his eyes, the young elf slipped the prince's boots off, placing them near the foot of the bed. He also removed Legolas's outer tunic before shifted Legolas more fully onto the bed. The elf could sleep in the rest of his clothes, it would be too much of a hassle to try and get them off.

Slipping out again, Elrohir made his way down to his father's study. Once again entering without knocking, he walked in just as Aragorn was explaining how tried the elf had been the whole day long.

"Is he asleep?" Elrond asked in his deep voice, turning to face his son.

"Yes, sleeping like a baby. In fact, he didn't even wake when I took his boots off." Elrohir stated sinking down to sit next to his twin.

"This is not natural…" Elrond mussed. "He might have just pushed himself to far, but somehow….where there any other symptoms?"

All three shook their heads.

"His eyes were open at least.." Elrohir offered, "So it can't be that bad, can it."

"Alright, just watch him closely" their father warned. "If Legolas shows _any _signs of having a relapse, come and get me immediately! Be gentle with him." Elrond ordered, clasping his hands behind his back and staring into the night sky. The prince's condition still worried him.

Taking this as their dismissal, all of his children filled out each going to his own room.

**TBC…**

**Oh no! Legolas is being naughty and hiding something **_**yet**__**again!**_** Will he ever learn? Probably not. **

**Just a sad/happy note. I am going to be here next Friday *sobs at the fact that I have to wait to update* because I am VACTION! *Grins like a manic* I am sorely in need of one (so are our elf and ranger!) **

**Review Responses:**

**The Phantom Dragon: **haha, that's epic! *gladly accepts package!* And yes, Aragorn will have, well, less than his fair share but still some! And that would probable scare him out of his wits!

**DragonShifter: **I'm happy to know that you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**RegulusBlackIsAHero: **Stupid, stupid Legolas. He really should know better by now, but alas, he has yet to learn his lesson! I love him any way's though! Thanks so much!

**AmazingWriter123: **Thanks again! I hope my answer helped!

**robinsmum: **I'm glad to be back as well! I missed getting reviews :( Thank!

**csiwannabe99: **Trust me; this is a total Leggy torture fic! (And guess what, my next one will include Thranduil!)

**Heroicfantasyfan: **I'm glad I got it up this soon as well! ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, I can't tell all you wonderful people how much it meant for me to get back from my vacation and see all your amazing reviews! Hannon le! (a huge thanks to every body reading as well) :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Chapter Three

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Aragorn whispered to his brothers, preaching on the side of Legolas's bed. It was late into the morning, nearing noon and Legolas had yet to waken. The elf never slept this late.

"I think we should." Elladan said, gesturing for his brother to do so. Instead of the harsh awakening of yesterday, Aragorn reached out and gently shook his friend's shoulder.

"Legolas…" he called softly.

All Legolas remembered form the night before was feeling incredibly drained and making his way to his room. Obviously he had made it, somehow. Slowly, his eyes cleared form sleep and he found himself gazing up at the worried faces of his friends.

"What's going on?" he asked confused as he pushed himself up.

"Nothing, we just want to get you out of bed before the end of the week!" Elrohir teased, knowing it was expected of him.

"Well, if it is truly 'nothing' then get out of here so I can get dressed." Legolas said tiredly rubbing at his forehead, though putting a smile on for his friends. Throwing back the covers, he ushered the brothers out of the room.

After the human and elves had left, Legolas lent back against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how he was going to survive the day. The pounding headache refused to leave and he felt incredible tired.

He didn't want his friends to worry, though, so the elf would just have to fake it unto he made it through.

BYYOURSIDE

"Run, Run!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted, crashing through the doorway and straight into Aragorn and Legolas. "Glorfindel is _mad! _I suggest you leave as quickly as possible!" Elladan shouted over his shoulder, vaulting through the open window and dropping the few last feet to the ground. An enraged howl was heard through the open door and Aragorn glanced at Legolas, who had his eyebrows raised.

"I think we should follow them." The elf said, gesturing for the man to go through the window.

"Unless we want to be murdered, yes." The ranger agreed, easily following his brothers footsteps. Legolas also jumped, landing like a cat on all fours. Straightening, he almost lost his balance but Aragorn's quick reflexes keep him on his feet.

"Let's get out of here!" the human exclaimed as they once again heard a very angry elf behind them. He took off at a run, pulling Legolas behind him. Pushing their legs hard, they both disappeared from sight within seconds.

Aragorn was all but dragging the elf along as they raced ahead, hoping to avoid blame for something they didn't do.

"I…am going…to kill….my brother!" Aragorn said, panted slightly as he tried to catch back up with the two, wanting to know what they did and if they had placed the blame on the two friends.

Legolas did not replay, just focusing on staying up right. All of the sudden, he was discovering that he did _not_ feel good. His pulse was racing painfully fast and the headache he had been experiencing all day intensified ten-fold. The world flew dizzyingly past and bright flashes of light were jumping up in front of his eyes.

The elf realized that he had to say something to Aragorn, something to make him stop because any moment now he felt like he was going to pass out. Only a strangled 'stop' escaped his lips through the harsh breathing and the world refused to slow down. His heart was beginning to pound nauseatingly fast and sweat beaded his brow and upper lip.

Finally Aragorn skidded to a stop, half laughing half cursinghis brothers.

"It has been a long time since I have done that ―Legolas?!" Aragorn asked with sudden worry as he turned to find a reeling elf. Tightening his grip on his friend's arm, he pulled the elf closer, holding him upright.

"I need to sit down…" Legolas mumbled, sagging against his friend. Aragorn nodded jerkily, guiding his friend to a stone bench. The prince had seemed almost perfectly fine earlier that morning, what was wrong?

The elf was now incredibly pale and shaking uncontrollable while pressing his hands against his forehead. Legolas hunched over, hanging his head below his knees repressing the urge to gag.

Aragorn's hand suddenly slipped between his shoulder and neck, feeling his pulse.

"Legolas, Legolas, your with me right, you are not about to pass out?" The human asked in a scared voice. The elf made no replay, moving his arms to wrap them around his stomach and hunching even further. Aragorn knelt in the snow and carefully lifted Legolas's chin up.

"Answer me!" the man demanded harshly, not liking the look in the prince's eyes one bit. When Legolas still made no replay, only closing his eyes and losing some color, Aragorn shook him roughly.

Legolas didn't dare open his mouth; he was going to be sick if he did. His heart hurt and his breaths came in short, shallow gasps. The prince felt Aragorn gently palm his forehead, checking him for a fever and felt shame rise up in him. He was supposed to be perfectly fine….why was he feeling so ill?

Aragorn removed his hand, frowning. Legolas had no fever, but was cold and clammy.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" the man shouted, hoping that his brothers were still within earshot. Switching his gaze back on the elf in front of him, Aragorn shrugged off his cloak and draped it across Legolas's shaking form.

"Legolas, can you slow your breathing?" he asked, enunciating each word. If he could get the elf to slow his breathing, his heart would stop racing so fast. To his great surprise Legolas shook his head, before hunching into himself even more.

"Try, please." Aragorn begged, gripping firmly onto Legolas shoulder in support. Turning away again, he yelled as loudly as he could "Elladan, Elrohir!"

The twins appeared around the bend, increasing their speed as they hurried the urgency in their younger brother's voice. Aragorn cried out with relief as he caught sight of them. Squeezing Legolas's shoulders again briefly, the human jumped up and ran to meet his brothers.

Grabbing them by their arms Aragorn pulled the twins to a stop.

"It's Legolas." he explained

"What's wrong, what happened?" Elladan asked, trying to get a good look around behind the human and at the prince.

"I don't know!" Aragorn said, running a hand threw his hair. "He seemed perfectly fine, well not _perfectly _fine but better than he is now."he whispered, fear clear in his voice as he locked eyes with the twins.

"One of us should defiantly be going for Ada" Elrohir said urgently.

"I know, Elrohir, you―" the rest of Elladan's words were cut off as from behind them came the sound of gagging and then splattering. Twirling around, they found Legolas on all fours being violently ill. Running forward as one, they crowed around, Elrond forgotten.

Legolas's body jerked as more vomit spewed out of his mouth and Aragorn wrapped a comforting and supporting arm around the elf's shoulders.

"Be calm, mellon-nin," the man whispered, reaching over with is other hand and pulling the archer's blonde locks back. Glancing fearfully up at the twins, he requested,

"Go get ada!" before returning his attention to the prince. Elladan nodded, pulling his twin up before taking off at a run, followed closely behind by his twin.

Aragorn winced as Legolas's jerked forward again empting the contents of his stomach all over the ground. Slipping behind the elf, he wrapped an arm around Legolas chest while the other was placed on his friends abdomen, holding him up right while talking softly to him.

Legolas felt the man behind him, and could hear his slow deep comforting voice in his ear, but could not stop his body's actions. His stomach lurched again and the acid tastes of vomit filled his mouth. Spitting the rancid stuff out, he began to fill dizzy from lack of proper oxygen.

The human tightened his grip on his friend as Legolas's quivering arms threatened to give out and send him sprawling. "Breath deep." he instructed. Another convulsion gripped the elf and suddenly Legolas went limp. Gasping in surprise, Aragorn pulled Legolas back trying to get a look at his friend's face.

To his shook, Legolas eye's were half-lidded and he appeared that the prince had passed out. Pulling his friend further away from the mess on the ground, Aragorn positioned the elf so that his head was in the man's lap.

Grabbing a handful of snow, the man began to pat Legolas face gently, hoping it would help bring him around.

"Come one…wake up." he muttered under his breath, Legolas stirred after just a minute of his care and Aragorn gently turned him over to his side, just in case. "Legolas, are you with me." he asked gently. Legolas made no response, but he didn't throw up again either. Turning the elf back on his back, the man smiled reassuring down at his friend.

"Can you hear me?" Aragorn asked, concerned at the lack of response from his friend. Reaching down he pulled out his handkerchief and began to fill it with snow. When Legolas still didn't show any sign of recognition, he dropped the cloth and touched his friends face gently.

"Legolas, can. you. hear. me!" to his great relief, Legolas nodded. "Don't scare me like that!" the man exclaimed, bending low so that their brows briefly touched. Straitening up again, Aragorn took the cloth of snow up, wiping it gently across Legolas face. Soon he had removed all the vomit that he could and preceded to try and clean off the elf's hair and tunic.

Legolas shivered slightly at the cold touch of the snow, but le the man have his way.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked a second later, relived to see the color returning to the prince's face.

"Better, much better." Legolas replied softly.

"Right…" Aragorn said, rolling his eyes. He had heard _that_ statement too many times before. He knew, however, that it was impossible for the prince to be sick, he was an elf...yet he was! Lowering his hand, Aragorn placed it above the elf's heart, feeling the beat. "Well at least your heart has slowed down." he commented, still trying to figure out the puzzle.

Legolas rested in the gardens for another ten minutes, before managing to convince Aragorn that he could make it back to Imladris. The ranger disagreed with this fact until he saw for himself that the prince was indeed steady on his feet.

"I am still taking you to see my father." the human stated, keeping a firm hold on Legolas arm, just in case.

"I'm fine Estel." the elf said, not for the first time.

"You call what happened back there fine?!" Aragorn asked in disbelief as he turned to face his friend.

"No," Legolas said earnestly. "but I am now." the human huffed in displeasure.

Slowly they made their way along the path, Aragorn purposely keeping their pace slow for the elf's sake.

**TBC…**

**hehe, the real angst has begun! And there is a lot more to come...of course, otherwise it would be a rather boring story! **

**DragonElf: **It's true! I confess! But this is the last piosoning for a while!

**World-classgeek: **yay! I'm happy that you like tBoB! Thanks my friend! **  
**

**sarathestarkidranger: **That is hilarious! Lol! Sadly I will have to only post once a week. *sobs* blame it on my suddenly increaible busy life. (though you get two this week to make up for my vacation) And no, Thank you!

**ShadowHawq35: **Cookies! Hannon le *stuffs cookie into mouth before grinning evilly* **  
**

**Rachielle: **wow, that's awesome! Thanks for reading it!

**StarShadow Sword: **hah, maybe Aragorn will finally listen to you! And who knows about the cure...I DO though I'm not letting out any secrets! ;) Thanks!

**AmazingWriter123: **You thought right! Oh, that makes me so happy and I am glad that my answer helped lots! Thanks

**The Phantom Dragon: **lol! Why not? Terrify the poor elf and have fun!...oh poooor Leggy!

**LILEVILONE96: **I'm so glad that you like it so far! And we are just awesome like that, though some people may think that we are...well insane! **  
**

**csiwannabe99: **I will never let you down! (That is until all the Estel angst people tie me up and force me to write something by sword point!) I thrive on leggy torture ;)

**robinsmum: **hah! And thank you very much, I really did have an awesome time! I doubted the boys enjoyed it as much because I used it to think up more 'fun' plots!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N My schedule is so wako right now, but I promise that I will start posting more normally. I can't ever thank you guys enough for reviewing, or just reading!**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Four

When Legolas and Aragorn reached the front doors Elladan and Elrohir came rushing out to meet them.

"Aragorn, Legolas―"

"―We were just coming to find you." they said, skidding to a stop in front of the two friends. Running an apprising look over Legolas, Elladan was glad with what he saw.

"You look better," he commented.

"Then who, you, than yes he does." Elrohir said playfully,.

"You look just like me, so is that an insult to yourself!" Elladan asked, rounding on his twin, hands on hips.

"Whatever," Aragorn said exasperatedly. "Where's ada?" The man didn't care what the wood-elf said; Legolas could not be fine, elves did not get sick! Elladan's face fell at the words.

"We couldn't find him, we were, um, trying to avoid Glorfindel though." Elrohir replied, discouragement clear.

"Oh, well, that's ok." Legolas said chirpily, trying to turn the attention away from himself. Aragorn wheeled around, frustration clear in his eyes.

"You are going to see him, Valar help me if that is the last thing I do, Legolas Greenleaf!" He said forcefully. "Come on!" grabbing Legolas by the elbow, he began to drag him up the stairs.

"Estel, stop!" Elladan and Legolas said almost at the same time, but for different reasons.

"I can walk on my own!" Legolas persisted.

"You can't just drag Legolas through all of Imladris looking for ada!" the dark-haired elf said pointedly,

"I'm not, I am going to take this elf up to his study, he will show up there eventually." the man said calmly, still forcing the prince up the steps.

"Good thinking, little bro." Elrohir said, motioning to the steps. The group of four quickly made it to the study, where Aragorn pressed Legolas down into a large, comfy, armchair. The elf sighed reluctantly as he sank into it.

"I really am fine." he said, looking at all the occupants in the room, trying to sound convincing. None of them believed him, not for one second.

"We'll let ada deicide that." Elladan said firmly, as the brothers also took a seat. There was silence in the small room was for a few minutes, all three of Elrond's sons watching Legolas intently.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably in their gaze, and avoided eye contact with any of them. He hated being watched and fussed over like this. As the minutes grew longer, the prince become more and more agitated.

Aragorn and the twins could tell how annoyed Legolas was getting with them, but none of them could shake a sense of foreboding. No one in the room quite accepted what was too happened next.

Legolas tapped his foot impatiently against the ground, his temper growing. Suddenly he was unable to take it any longer and leapt gracefully to his feet,

"Will all of you―" that was as far as the elven prince got, before his world turned startling black.

The three brothers stared with shock as Legolas began to fall, before quickly springing into action. They were too late, however, and the prince's body connected harshly with the wooden floor, his head hitting the ground with a thud.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Aragorn called, dropping to his knees and carefully turning Legolas's crumpled body over. The elf's eyes were tightly closed and his face had lost all the color it had so recently regained. "Someone get ada now! I don't care how far you have to search!" he said frantically. Something was horribly wrong with his friend and it scared him.

Elrohir jumped up, taking off at a run.

"We should move him to the couch." Elladan suggested lightly, touching the man's arm. Aragorn nodded, gently lifting Legolas shoulder while making sure that the prince's head rested on his arms. The oldest twin grabbed his lower legs and they carefully eased the elf up onto the couch. Sliding a pillow under Legolas's head, Elladan carefully examined the bump forming there; wanting to make sure it was nothing serious.

Meanwhile, Aragorn swiftly loosened the archer's tunic, pulling it open before unbuckling Legolas's belt. Grabbing a cloth, the man dunked it in a nearby picture of water and folded the dripping piece of material into a rectangle before laying it against his friend's brow. He hoped that somehow the shock of cold water would awaken his friend.

"Is he showing any signs of waking?" Elladan asked, worriedly appearing over his brother's shoulder.

"No," the human said nervously, doing all he could to bring his friend back around. A few minutes later, Legolas stirred. The man instantly caught the small movement and began to coax his friend awake.

Legolas's eyelids fluttered weakly and he brought a hand up pressing it against his temples with a moan.

"Legolas, come back to us." Aragorn called, catching the elf's hand and pulling it gently away. The elf stirred again and this time, his eyes opened.

"What―what happened?" the prince asked, looking around in confusion.

"You passed out on us." Aragorn explained,

"Were you feeling dizzy or anything before hand?" Elladan asked, Legolas just shrugged, struggling to sit up, removing the cloth from his brow with one hand.

"No, not yet." Aragorn said gently, pressing against Legolas chest with one hand and forcing him to recline back. To everyone surprise, the prince submitted quietly.

"Legolas, are you sure you're feeling ok?" the man asked seriously, picking up the cloth from where it had fallen on the floor. Resoaking it, he pressed it against the elf's skin.

"Yes," the prince whispered tiredly, not really knowing why he was so exhausted. The brothers above him shared a worried glance. "No, really, I do…" Legolas protested, yawning. His eyes began to glaze over and he was asleep within minutes, his face remaining lined with pain.

The man next to the sleeping elf bit his lower lip, glancing up at Elladan hesitantly, his look saying 'do we wake him?' The oldest twin shook his head slightly, placing his hand gently on his younger brother's shoulder bidding him to be patient.

"We should let him rest." He whispered, thought his voice was tight with worry, which was very unusually for the carefree twins. Elladan suddenly looked up a few minutes later, hearing hurried footsteps before his human brother could.

"Here comes Ada and Elrohir." he said quietly so as not to disturb Legolas's slumber. The man nodded with relief, his friend was scaring him and Elrond would know what to do. The door opened on silent hinges and both dark haired elves entered.

Seeing Legolas on the couch, eyes glazed over, Elrond turned to his oldest and youngest,

"What happened? Elrohir told me about what happened in the garden, and that he has now passed out…and don't either of you twins think you can get away with what you did this afternoon. Did you really think it wise to put itching powder in his clothes, on a day that you _knew _he had an important council meeting to attend to? " The lord added as an afterthought, turning raised eyebrows to the twins.

Both flinched slightly.

"You weren't suppose to find out about that…" Elladan muttered sadly, Aragorn rolled his eyes, moving on past the subject of the twins.

"Legolas was out cold for a couple minutes." he explained. "He regained consciousness just a few minutes ago before falling back asleep." Elrond shook his head not please with what he heard, while kneeling down next to Legolas's head.

"Legolas?" he asked softly touching the elf face. Legolas stirred, blinking his eyes clear at the older elf's coxing. Turning his head to the side, he blinked again with surprise at seeing Elrond there,

"Hir Elrond," he whispered, coughing slightly./lord/

"Talk to me, tell me how you feel." The lord encouraged, taking Legolas pulse. "And don't say anything about being alright."

"I really do feel fine at the moment, just a head ache." Legolas assured them.

"That may be young one, but you are not," Legolas made no protest to this, leading ever one else in the room realize that the elf must be feeling a lot worse than he was admitting.

"I am putting you to bed for the moment. As soon as I finish with the twins I _will_ be thoroughly examining you." Elrond commanded, as if daring the young elf to disobey him. To everyone surprise , Legolas let a tried grin spread across his face.

"It's always bed rest, didn't I tell you!" he said pointing at his friends.

"We never said you were wrong!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"You did Estel," Elrohir pointed out.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No ―"

"Enough! Aragorn help Legolas to his room." Elrond broke in raising his eyebrows at his son's foolishness.

"We'll come too!" Elladan volunteered jumping to his feet.

"No you won't. You and Elrohir will stay here. I just said that we have some things to discuss." Elrond said, raising his eyebrows even more in thought of what they were going to receive.

Chuckling, Aragorn offered his hand to his friend. Legolas grasped the man's fingers tightly, pulling himself up gingerly into a sitting position. The elf's head was pounding painfully and he felt slightly dizzy, but he pushed it all aside.

Swatting at Aragorn, he teased,

"I can't get off with you blocking my way." Aragorn just shook his head, getting to his feet. Legolas swung his legs off the couch, resting for just a second before pushing himself up.

The elf was instantly attacked by a wave of dizziness, and would have fallen back to the couch if not for Aragorn's quick reflexives.

"Whoa ―easy Legolas! Take it slow" Aragorn's hands flew out, one entwining itself in the front of Legolas's tunic, the other landing against the middle of the prince's back, keeping him up right. The archer meanwhile reached out blindly, finding Aragorn's arm to grip onto.

After a moment, Legolas's grip lessoned on his friend's arm and he stood rather clumsily to his feet ignoring the fact that four sets of hands were helping to keep him steady. The man took the prince by the arm and began to lead him towards the door, being sure to help the prince keep his balance.

"Legolas, try and sleep till I come." Elrond called after the pair, getting to his feet and facing the twins.

"I'll make sure he does." Aragorn said confidently, his hand tightening around the elf's arm.

"You won't need to." the prince muttered under his breath. Aragorn gave a surprised glance at the elf, his face creasing in concern. That was not normal at all.

"We'd better get you in bed," the man said, sliding an arm around his friend's waist, keeping him steady. Legolas submitted meekly, just walking forward towards his room.

Aragorn hurried pulled the elf's door open once they reached it, leading the archer in and pushing him down onto the bed.

"Do you want to change into sleeping clothes?" the human asked, pulling the curtains shut across the windows so that Legolas would be able to rest. He doubted that his ada would allow the prince back up till he knew was declared to be in perfect health.

"No, I'm good." Legolas whispered softly, already lying down on his side and watching his friend tiredly. Letting his eyes glaze over, the elf had almost drifted off when he felt the bed shift under Aragorn's weight. Reopening them, he found the human's staring at him worriedly.

"I thought you were asleep." Aragorn whispered, reaching up and beginning to unbraid the warrior's braids. Smoothing out the tangles with his hands, he once again thought Legolas had fallen asleep until the elf spoke.

"I was…almost. And stop fussing…" Legolas slurred. Aragorn chuckled lightly, transferring his hands to Legolas's tunic and maneuvering the elf so that he could pull off the outer layer.

"You'll sleep better once we get you more comfortable." he explained at his friend's puzzled expression as he began to unlace the boots. By the time he had removed the foot ware, Legolas's eyes were glazed over.

After covering his friend up with blankets, he bent low, whispering

"Rest well and regain your strength, you are scaring me" bending even lower, he pressed his lips momentarily against his friend's brow.

Standing, Aragorn cast one final glance back at the prince, before exiting. Legolas was not well, to matter how the elf tried to fake it.

**TBC…**

**Well, it doesn't look like Legolas can fake through it much longer! Everyone knows something is wrong, but will they be able to help? **

**DragonElf: **Don't worry; it will be in the next few chapters! :)

**ShadowHawq35: **Thanks! There is going to be a lot of angst to enjoy, so you are very right. Sit back and enjoy!

**robinsmum:** it was disgusting. Poor Glorfindel, he has a hard life living under the same roof with the twins! Thanks!

**world-classgeek: **lol. That is true, but I guess it would be no fun to write about someone who did, though! Thank you!

**LILEVILONE96: **That is so true! Where is the fun in that,? But for his sake they had better hurry up! Thank you, I did have a great vacation!

**sarathestarkidranger: **That really would be horrible! I swear that leggy torture is taking over my life, it is kind of ridicules, but I don't care! Hannon Le!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hannon Le to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed! You guys are seriously like my favorite people ever! **

**Declaimer: not mine **

Chapter Five

Stars glittered in the sky, casting a diamond pattern on the wooden floor. Aragorn crept slowly down the corridor, wrapping a robe around him as he went. He needed to check on his friend. Pushing the door silently open, the man sighed with relief as he found as he found everything the way it was suppose to be.

Legolas was sleeping peacefully, the moonlight casting a shadow across his face while his golden hair fanned out around his head. Slipping into a chair, Aragorn took one of Legolas's hands, which was resting on the covers. Noticing someone had changed Legolas into night cloths causing the human to smile slightly.

_Ada's been here._ The man thought, knowing that he was not the only one worried about the elven prince. Aragorn sat there for a few more minutes, assuring himself that everything was alright while watching the steady rise and fall of Legolas's chest. When he was pacified, the man got up, slipping out of the room just as quietly as he had entered, a little disturbed that Legolas hadn't even stirred at his light touch.

BYYOURSIDE

Legolas slept peacefully into the early morning, very early. At that point, however, the elf's sleep became troubled. Moaning restlessly, the prince tossed and turned feverously, his breathing becoming labored as his heart rate shot up dramatically. Legolas face paled and his hands began to clench and unclench. Finally awaking with a start, he sat bolt upright, gasping for breath.

Looking widely around, Legolas leant forward his hand touching his heart. It was pounding so hard that it hurt. Shaking uncontrollably and covered in sweat, the prince squeezed his eyes shut before swallowing back sudden nausea. His stomach lurched and the archer groaned aloud.

_Not again! Not again! _He desperately thought before flinging the blankets off his legs and staggering forward towards a basin. Gripping the edges of the bedside table unto his knuckles were white, Legolas fought with his stomach. However, it was just like the other time, and once again the elf lost the battle. Legolas's stomach heaved and he vomited into the basin, only to have another bought attack him immedtially.

Everything faded, all he knew was the burning taste of vomit and the painful pounding of his heart. In a brief moment of relief, the elf reopened his eyes, staring with disgust at his own vomit. He suddenly started, terrified to find it mixed with bright red blood. As he watched, a few more drops of crimson landed there. Confused, Legolas reached up running his hand across his face. Blood was dripping from his nose yet again.

Before the elf could do anything to slow the bleeding, another bout of sickness over came him. Once again his world shrank, until he was only slightly aware. He did not even notice when strong arms wrapped around his middle, supporting him when his legs threatened to give out.

His vision tunneled as he gasped unevenly for breath and then darkness over came him yet again.

BYYOURSIDE

Elrond had found himself increasingly worried about Legolas and his condition. He needed to get to the bottom of this mystery before something terrible happened. Elves just did not get sick. The healer had a sneaking suspicion of what it was, but he was desperately hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. They were in Imladris. It was almost in possible for someone to harm the prince in his home…almost. Finally, the elf lord could stand it no longer and rose from his desk where he was puzzling over the mystery.

Quickly and quietly, Elrond made his way down the hallway and towards Legolas's guest chambers. Elrond's footsteps suddenly quickened and he broke into a run, his excellent elvish hearing warning him that the prince was in trouble.

Twisting the door knob, he burst in just in time to see Legolas being violently ill. Elrond froze, wondering briefly if Legolas need some privacy but changed his mind when he caught sight of the prince.

Legolas was sheet white, though blood was smeared all over his face and continued to gush from both nostrils. The elf's knees buckled dangerously and Elrond leapt forward, catching the elf and holding him up right.

"Hush, Legolas, everything will be alright." The lord soothed, brushing a strand of hair out of the way. The prince would need to wash his hair after this was all done. The archer gave the elf lord no acknowledgement and Elrond frowned.

"Legolas…Legolas, nod if you can hear me." the elf made no move to do so, just bringing up another mouthful of the rancid stuff. The prince suddenly went limp in Elrond arms, scaring him half to death. Both elves went down ungracefully as Elrond failed to Legolas's dead weight up right.

"Legolas!" Elrond called, pulling the elf into his lap and smacking him hard in-between the shoulder blades, forcing remain chunks of vomit out of the prince's throat. "Wake up for me…"he called again.

"Oh, he will." a snide voice sneered. Elrond frowned, looking up slowly, he had been concentrating so hard on Legolas that he hadn't even heard someone else approach. A man stood next to the window, a dark cloak covering his features and hiding who he was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Elrond demanded, bending protectively over his charge.

"I'm just here to give you some friendly advice. And no, I never reveal my features, makes it much easier to sneak up on people if they don't know what you look like" The man said his voice uncaring.

"I'll call my guards if you don't get out _now_!" Elrond snarled, brow furrowing as Legolas stirred feebly in his arms.

"That's a lie and you know it!" the man drawled, drawing a knife from his belt. "You don't have any posted nearby, only your sons. And if you dare to call them, they will find a knife in their hearts."Elrond froze, his heart speeding up at the thought.

"I will not call them. Leave." He said stiffly, pulling Legolas up against his chest as the prince moaned, his breathing hitching slightly. If Legolas hadn't needed his care, the man would find himself with an admirable foe.

"Oh, well if you really want it that way." The human said with mock sadness. "I will just leave you…this!" the man suddenly took a step forward, chucking his knife at the at two on the floor

Elrond ducked, spreading his body over Legolas's, protecting him. The knife flew dangerously close, just missing the two. It struck the wall, embedding itself deeply in the wood. It came so close, that it nicked the elf lords shoulder, just scratching it.

By the time that Elrond lifted his face from Legolas's chest, the man was gone. The curtains were blowing restlessly, indicating where the man had left.

_How, in the name of the Valar, did he manage to get into Imladris! _Elrond thought, frowning hard as he glanced around at the knife. Yanking the dagger free the elf found a tied scroll on the end. Before he had a chance to read it however, a moan from the wood-elf in his lap brought his attention immediately the prince as the stuffed the note into his robe pocket.

"Legolas…" he called, brushing back the long blonde hair. Legolas stirred, fighting to open his eyes. Blood continued to gush from his nose and Elrond pinched it, calling to the prince to open his eyes.

Suddenly a soft knock sounded, starling the lord.

"Come in." Elrond called. The door opened and a servant pocked his head in.

"I heard a commotion…" he explained, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight before him. "What should I do?"

"Get me my sons." His lord ordered, trying to comfort Legolas who was twisting agitatedly. The servant fled, quickly gathering Elrond's sons.

Aragorn threw his clothes on, heart pounding. All that he knew was that his father had requested that he come to Legolas's room and that could only mean that was something was very, very, wrong.

Still buttoning his shirt, Aragorn rushed to his friend's room, throwing the door wide, gagging slightly as the stench of vomit filled his nose. What he saw surprised him. Elrond knelt on the floor cradling Legolas to his chest, pressing the sleeves of his robe against Legolas nose. What little that could be seen of the elf's face was dreadfully white and the blood all across his face did not help matters.

Dropping to his knees, the human glanced worriedly at his friend before turning to face his father.

"Ada, what happened?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry. Before the lord could answer, however, something ice-cold touched the human's fingers, causing him to jerk them back. Looking down, he found to his shook that it was Legolas's fingers touching his. "Oh, Legolas…" Aragorn gasped, quickly grabbing his friend's hand and rubbing it in-between his own, frowning hard at the temperature of the skin.

"Estel…" Legolas mumbled weakly, not even opening his eyes.

"Yes, mellon-nin, it is I." he assured, clenching the elf's hands tightly.

"Aragorn, please go get someone to fill a hot bath." His father asked gently, his eyes telling his son that he would explain later. Aragorn nodded hesitantly, his hand tightening around his friends.

"I'll be right back Legolas." He murmured, touching the elf's face lightly in reassurance.

By the time that Aragorn returned, a servant trialing him, the twins had joined the picture. They sat on either side of Legolas, who sat on the floor leaning against the bed. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his fingers were clasped together in his lap in an attempt to stop the trembling. His father, or perhaps one of his brothers had cleaned Legolas's face off for him and he didn't look quite as pale to Aragorn's relief.

" Legolas," Aragorn whispered, sliding down was that he was sitting cross legged in front of his friend and once again taking Legolas's hands in his own. The elf was shivering violently, but looked up wearily at Aragorn's words.

"Elladan told me you'd be back," he slurred, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wood, obviously exhausted.

"Well, he was right, for once. How is he?" Aragorn asked, turning the conversation towards his brothers.

"He's no longer feeling sick," Elrohir started,

"But as you can feel, he is freezing," Elladan continued, allowing his hand to brush Legolas's arm. Just than the servant announced that the bath was ready and Elrond walked over from where he was mixing herbs.

"Come here, young prince." He said compassionately, effortlessly pulling the elf to his feet. "Aragorn?" was all he had to say before the human jumped to his feet and helped his friend forward.

"You smell awful, mellon-nin," Aragorn teased softly as they entered the bathing chamber. "A hot bath will do you good." He stated, ignoring the elf's pointed glare.

"Estel, you will be the death of me yet…" Legolas tiredly said, sinking down to sit on a bench and beginning to unlace his sleeping top.

"Well, you are terrifying me! I think my hair is turning gray!" the ranger joked lightly, sitting down across from the elf. Legolas hand stilled their movements, falling into his lap.

"Aragorn, what is _wrong _with me?" he asked, twisting his hands together. He had finally accepted the truth that his body was going through more than just overuse. He just didn't know what and the possibilities frightened him.

"I don't know, Legolas, I just don't know." Aragorn replied, gently taking the elf's freezing hands in his yet again. The man did nothing to hide how worried and scared he was for his friend.

"It's not normal…and I bring you and the rest of your family down with me. Don't lie and say that I haven't been a burden ever since I disappeared after we fought." The elf's voice was low and strangled as he tried to speak around the lump in his throat. Leaning back against the wall, he covered his face with a trembling hand. He was so exhausted and his emotions fought to get the better of him.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Aragorn insisted, reaching out and bracketing the prince's face, forcing him to look at him. "We'll figure out what's going on and then fix it." Aragorn soothed, subconsciously pushing the hair hanging in his friends face behind a pointed ear "and you _are not_ a burden. Do not say such words again, alright."

Legolas slowly nodded, feeling completely drained. The human offered another encouraging smile before standing up.

"You'll feel better once you get some sleep and take a hot bath, but don't do both at once." Legolas smiled briefly at his words.

"Get out of there then." He said, pointing to the door.

"Fine," Aragorn said in a hurt tone, before turning serious again. "Call of us if you feel sick, or are in need of anything. And don't go to sleep, I don't want to have my best friend drown right under my nose." With that, he left the bathing chamber.

Outside, he found his father and brothers were waiting for him. In one hand, Elrond held a piece of parchment, looking very serious.

"Now that Estel is finally here, would you please tell us what is going on!"Elrohir pleaded.

"Shh…not so loud. I don't want to break the new to Legolas this way." Elrond said urgently.

"What news?" Elladan asked, speaking for all his brothers. Elrond took a deep breath, before telling them all about what had happened, about the cloaked man.

"…he left after throwing his knife, tied to the handle was this." He finished, holding up the piece of paper. Taking the note, Elladan held it where everyone could see.

_Elrond's human son,_

_Your friend is paying the price of death for you. You see, he was poisoned, and will not see the end of the month …unless you choose to give yourself up. I will come to you, don't look for me. I have the antidote….your choice. His life is in your hands. Elrond, if you want to see your son alive, prepare yourself to tell who Isildur's heir is. _

**TBC…**

**Well, they know what they are dealing with, thank goodness. Legolas should be able to get some help now! **

**Crystal di Angelo: **That is awesome! It is so addictingly fun to torture them! Thanks!

**World-classgeek: **lol! That is so true! You just very accurately described their lives!

**The Phantom Dragon: **haha, we definitely would do that! And yes, lotr is defiantly one of the best out there! I agree with that, he'll kept screaming and we will kept laughing!

**AmazingWriter123: **Thank you very much! I was sick recently, so that was my inspiration!...ugh :( not a good one!

**LILEVILONE96: **Elrond had better hurry indeed, he only has so much time!

**ShadowHawq35: **Thanks! I will do my best then!

**sarathestarkidranger: **lol, that is awesome! We are defiantly very evil…and proud of it. And yes, that angst defiantly will be getting in the way!

**robinsmm: **I love it as well, but I think you are right, Elrond needs to do something more to them… Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I really want to go live in Middle-earth today….maybe if I just click my heels together and say there's no place like home, I will end up there! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they brighten my day!**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Six

Aragorn looked up, his face shocked.

"No, no, this can't be happing." He said quickly, his legs crumpling so that he ended up in a chair. "Legolas will die, unless I turn myself in." he mumbled, his hands covering his face.

"No, nothing like that is going to happen, Estel. It is still two weeks till the end of the month. We will figure something out." Elrond said fervently, taking his son tightly by the arm. "We will find a way to make an antidote, Legolas will not die and you will NOT turn yourself in, do you hear me?!"

"Indeed," Elladan contributed, in a slightly shocked voice, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"How are we going to tell Legolas?" Elrohir suddenly asked, thinking of how the elf prince would react.

"We are going to wait until Legolas has rested some," Elrond said firmly his voice telling his sons that he had his under control, before glancing out the window where the sun was just casting light into the new day.

Aragorn nodded, leaning forward and covering his face in his hands again. It was clear that the human was still upset, and who could blame him when they all were as well. Elladan patted his brother's shoulder gently, before getting up and restocking the fire.

Silently they waited, and soon enough the prince emerged, pale and shivering. The elf's normally flawless balance seemed a little off and he wavered where he stood. Immedtially noticing the change in the atmosphere, Legolas looked around, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"What has happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his lithe frame.

"Nothing," Elrond lied calmly, "Do you want to sit by the fire or go straight back to the bed?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The fire…" Legolas said softly changing his direction; a note of hesitation was still in his voice, as if he wanted to press the matter. Aragorn swiftly stood, pushing his chair towards the prince. "Don't Estel, I'm fine here." the archer stated, rolling his eyes while gesturing to a different chair.

"No, Legolas, this one is closer to the fire." The human insisted, grabbing the elf gently and pushing him down. "You're still freezing! Elrohir, throw us a blanket would you?" the youngest twin did so, and Aragorn wrapped it around his friend's shoulders despite his protest. Sitting himself on the arm of the chair, the ranger pulled the wet locks of hair out from under the elf's tunic.

"Aragorn, stop it!" Legolas growled, pushing his hands away.

Legolas's shivers eventually stilled, thanks to the firer's warmth and within minutes, the elf was sound asleep, exhausted from his ordeal. The elf's eyes were half lidded, making the others who were present wince slightly. It was another few hours before Legolas awoke.

Shifting under the heap of blankets that had been laid over him, the elf blinked his eyes open, squeezing them shut briefly when the bright light blinded him. The prince struggled into a sitting position, one hand subconsciously rubbing at his neck. Sleeping in chairs was never the smartest of things to do.

"Legolas," Elrond stated from behind him, causing the prince to jump. "There is something you need to know."

"Yes Hir Elrond?" his voice was scratchy and weak, even to his own ears. Elrond heaved a soft sigh before getting directly to the point.

"You've been poisoned…" the lord said gently, kneeling so that he would be facing the young elf.

"That really doesn't surprise me for some reason…" the prince muttered after a long moment, though the way his face had paled somewhat belied that face that he had been caught off guard. "I've been poisoned enough times to know what it feels like." He explained further at Aragorn's surprised look, though his mind was racing through all the things he had done and when he could have possibly been poisoned.

"Read this." Aragorn offered, handing the elf the note from where he sat on the floor. Legolas read the note before glancing worriedly down at the human, wondering how he was taking the news.

"Aragorn, _whatever _happens, you must promise me that you won't turn yourself in!" the elf said whispered, knowing the human would readily do just that. He reached down to where the human was sitting on the floor below him, squeezing his shoulder forcefully. "Please, promise me this!"

The ranger only smiled sadly up at his friend. "You ask for the one thing I can't give you." he whispered back.

"No, Aragorn!" Legolas fervently, slipping form the chair so that he was next to the human. He gripped his friend's arms tightly. "You are Isildur's Heir, nothing can happen to you! And even if you weren't, do you think I would sacrifice your life for mine!"

"Legolas, we can discuss this later." The man said calmly, though his voice wavered slightly and his eyes were glisten with unshed tears as he pried the elf's hold off his arms. He could not live with himself if he did have an opportunity to save the elf and didn't. Taking Legolas firmly by the forearms he helped him back up and into the seat. The prince looked ready to protest, his eyes shining with fear for his friend, but Elrond stop him with a look. The father and son would be taking about this.

"We put together a list of symptoms," Elladan said quietly, handing Legolas a second piece of parchment. "Can you think of anymore?"

"Not much…" Legolas said.

"What else? Everything is important." Elrond prompted, placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"I've had an…an ongoing headache." He admitted, his tone low.

"Anything else?"

"No," Legolas promised, his eyes speaking the truth. The room was silence for a few seconds. Suddenly Aragorn stood, making for the door.

"I have some things I need to do." He said swiftly, jerking the door open and leaving.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called, striving to get up from his chair.

"No, sit." Elrond said pressing the elf back down. "I will talk to him." With that he followed his son out the door. Besides, he didn't want either Legolas or Aragorn alone till they caught the assassin.

He found Aragorn in his room, leaning hard against the balcony, shoulders shaking.

"Estel," Elrond asked walking slowly forward. Aragorn jumped, quickly turning around and wiping at his eyes.

"Ada, please leave me alone." The man said in a hushed voice.

"No, Estel, I'm not going to." The lord of Imladris moved next to his son, wrapping an arm around his back. "Talk to me it will help"

Aragorn let out a sniff, hanging his head as his shoulders shook all the harder. A sob escaped his lips and the ranger buried his face in his arms.

"Oh, Estel." Elrond sighed, pulling his son into a hug.

"A-ada, Legolas is going t-to die for me" the human cried, unable to stop the filling of guilt racking his soul. "I'm the one responsible f-for what happened. I don't care about my life, let me go to Rhavan!"

"No, you will not." His father harshly stated, clutching his son tighter. "That is never going to happen."

"But I can save his life!" was all that the human managed to get out. His father said nothing, using physical ministrations to calm his son. Soon the man's shoulders stopped shaking and his sobs quieted. His breathing only hitched occasionally now. Seeing that his sons had calmed, Elrond pulled back.

"Aragorn, we are going to pull Legolas through this. There will be no need for either of you to die" The silence stretched on until the ranger finally looked up, meeting his father's eyes.

"Hannon le." Aragorn finally said his voice husky.

"Clean your face and let us get back to Legolas." Elrond said, drying his son's cheek. Aragorn hastily swiped at his face, feeling suddenly very foolish.

"I don't know what happened…" he muttered sniffing again.

"It is understandable, Aragorn." Aragorn nodded slowly before walking back towards Legolas's room. Elrond quickly caught up, throwing an arm around his shoulder. As they walked, Aragorn's discovered that he was ready to face whatever this would throw at him; he would not leave Legolas alone.

BYYOURSIDE

The next real attack of the poison came a few days later, in the middle of the morning. The four friends were resting comfortable on the chairs in Aragorn's room, discussing things of the past when there tones turned suddenly serious.

"The poison has yet to do any real serious damage that we know of" Elladan was saying his voice unusually grave. Legolas symptoms had let up since the last encounter, or at least that he was willing to admit too.

"Let's not discuss it. " Legolas said, waving a hand, trying to dismiss it. The other three glanced at Legolas, taking in his peaked complication.

"Whatever you want, Legolas," Aragorn said carefully, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Fine, discuss it if you want to!" Legolas suddenly said, thinly veiled anger clear in his eyes.

"Legolas, what did we say?" Elrohir asked, placing a concerned hand on his friend's arm.

"Nothing" the prince hissed, shrugging the younger twin's hand off.

"Right, nothing, look Legolas if it is about the poison ― "Aragorn started.

"It's not the poison."

"Then what is it." the ranger pressed.

"Just….just please stop treating me like I am fragile! Like I am something that is going to break at any moment! The last few days all it has been is what will happen to Legolas if I say or do that! I want you to just be yourselves, I am being smothered!" Legolas almost shouted, his heart begging to pound harder with anger. He was sick of the pitting looks he was seeing in his friends eyes, they way they followed his every move. How he would often woke in the night as one of them came in to check on him.

His friends sat in stunned silence, Aragorn finally opened his mouth to apologize, but Legolas stood abruptly, cutting him off.

"I need some time alone." He said, making his way to the door. Just as the prince's fingers touched the door knob, a suddenly agonizing pain shot through his heart. Crying out at the unexpected pain, Legolas slide limply to the floor.

"Legolas!"he heard his friend's frantic shouts and the pounding of their feet as they raced towards him. Another jolt of pain raced through him and the elf doubled over, his forehead touching the wooden floor. His body was attacked again, this time the pain coursing through him without mercy. Whimpering slightly the elf curled up into a ball, warping his arms around his middle as the agonizing pain grew.

Aragorn crouched near the prince, talking softly to him while trying to uncurl his body. Legolas refused to be though, only whimpering pathetically in pain. The human touched his friend's face gently, glancing up at his brothers who were kneeling on the other side.

"What do we do?" he begged, needing to do something to stop his friend's pain.

"Hold him." Elladan instructed, knowing that was all they had to offer at the moment. The human nodded, reaching out and trying to lift Legolas's upper body. It didn't work very well. The twins moved to help the ranger and soon Aragorn held his friend's lithe body gently. Pressing Legolas's face into his chest, the human ran a hand threw the long locks of hair all the while whispering soft words.

"Shh…it's alright. I've got you…" he tried to sooth, but Legolas cries of pain were only growing louder and in intensity. Reaching down, the man found the prince's hand, clasping it. Thus far Legolas had been unresponsive to anything that they had done, but when he felt the ranger take his hand, the elf immedtially returned the grasp squeezing hard.

Aragorn winced, but did not move his hand away. The twins gently took their friend's vital signs, noticing the increased heart rate and shallow breaths.

Feeling something wet drip down onto his tunic, the ranger froze his eyes widening with horror. If Legolas was actually crying because of the pain... Aragorn gently pried his hand free of Legolas's grip and took the elf's face, turning it so he could see. Partly to his relief, the man found that Legolas's nose was yet again dripping blood.

"Elrohir, I need a towel." He said urgently, already pinching his friend's nose. The elf complied and Aragorn tightened his grip.

Eventually, Legolas's pain began to diminish, his breathing turning heavy as he tried to deal with what his body had been put through. The prince laid still in Aragorn's lap, eyes closed.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked, taking his pulse again. Legolas's heart was still racing under his fingertips. The archer shifted in Aragorn's arms, eye lids fluttering open. It was then that Aragorn noticed how much the elf was shaking.

"El, Estel…" Legolas tried to say, but his voice was faint and almost unhearable.

"shhh…" Aragorn whispered back, placing on a hand on the elf's chest to still his movements with his other, he checked the statue of the bleeding. The blood flow had not stopped much and Aragorn pinched all the harder.

**TBC…**

**Uh oh, they less than two weeks to fix this up, that plenty of time…right? *smiles nervously* **

**Review Responses:**

**The Phantom Dragon: **lol! I don't know if they will ever learn to deal with it, but that's all the more fun! They can't do anything without getting terrified out of their wits!

**heawee: **Thank you very much!

**csiwannabe99: **Nah, Thranduil is nice, I'm too much of a softie to make him mean (haha I don't know if people would use that word to describe me)

**MarMighty: **haha, that is funny. Good for you, having the willpower to do it, I don't know if I could and thank you very much, mellon!

**Snowy: **Thank you! I am very glad that you have this to read then! Slash is just not cool.

**world-classgeek **yah, that is defiantly going to be a problem later on! Thanks!

**AmazingWriter123: **I'm glad it was! They are in a very great dilemma indeed, Aragorn or Legolas…they can't have both!

**robinsmum: **I know that I wouldn't want to be him! He made some enemies that I am sure he will regret making. I hope you had an awesome Ester!

**ShadowHawq35: **Tanks you very much, mellon-nin

**LILVILONE96: **I'm sure Legolas would appreciate that a great deal! And you are very right, both are them are going to feel pretty horrible (though different kinds)

**sarathestarkidranger: **That would be like one of the best things ever created, just behind angst! Poor Legolas, I don't know how he will ever live that down!

**Moonlight900: **Thanks for the suggestion! I will do my best to mention him more. I was going to put him into his chapter but it didn't quite seem to fit anywhere.

**DragonElf: **That would defiantly be nice! We will just have to wait and see if it happens!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N You guys are seriously like the best readers a writer could hope for! Thanks so much all you wonderful people! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Chapter Seven

Legolas paid no attention to the man holding him down, trying to push himself up to a sitting position. A hiss escaped his lips and the prince fell back against the man.

"Ouch…" the elf moaned more to himself than anyone else.

"Well don't do it again!" Elrohir said sarcastically, though he meant every word.

"Let us move him to the bed." Elladan broke in, knowing that the younger elf would be more comfortable there.

"Legolas…" the man called "We are going to move you, just lie still and let us to the work." The prince shook his head in protest electing a sigh of frustration form the others in the room.

"I can walk." He said, while weakly trying to struggle free of Aragorn's grip.

"No, you can't. Now be still or do you really want to be dropped." Elladan threatened as he and his twin took of the elf's arms and feet, lifting him gently up, silencing any more protests. Aragorn meanwhile supported the elf's head while still pinching his nostrils shut. To his dismay the white towel was quickly becoming stained red with the prince's life giving blood.

Legolas moaned slightly as his body was jostled. He ached everywhere.

"Gently, gently!" Aragorn said softly as they lowered the elf down onto his bed. Legolas lay on the dark covers, pale as the moon. With another whimper, Legolas moved his hand weakly to clutch at his tunic, right above his heart.

"Ada will want to know." Elladan stated, already at the door. Aragorn nodded once before turning his attention back to his friend. Elrohir meanwhile began to stock up the fire, wanting to keep the room warm.

"Does your heart hurt?" Aragorn asked softly, trying to hide his fear. The elf visibly hesitated, before nodding. Aragorn sighed heavily, checking Legolas's nose bleed again. It had finally slowed, thank the Valar. Risking releasing it, the human shifted the prince so that he was under the blankets.

"I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered, catching the man's wrist and looking straight into his gray eyes.

"What for?" Aragorn asked, frowning as he pushed his free hand against the elf throat, feeling his pulse. His touch had left a light crimson stain from Legolas's nose bleed on the creamy skin and the human wetted a second towel, dabbing the blood away.

"This…all this." The prince whispered his voice raw.

"Don't start there again, Legolas! For once and for all put these thought out of your head, Legolas Greenleaf." The man said kindly, though he doubted the elf would listen. Legolas just closed his eyes, not wanting the man to see his inner turmoil. After a moment they opened again and he glanced at Aragorn,

"I don't want my ada to know just yet." He spoke softly, his voice tired.

"Legolas, Thranduil would want to know, needs to know." Aragorn protested, still working on cleaning up the elf. "Besides, you were suppose to return when the pass was cleared, he will be expecting you soon."

"I know, but if he hears about this then he will probably panic."

"Legolas, this is your ada we are taking about!" Aragorn exclaimed, unable to see why his friend didn't want his father to know. Legolas gave the ranger an annoyed look.

"I know! But…listen, I promise I will write to him later, when my fate is sure. Till then I would rather that he didn't have needless worry." he said in explanation, bracing himself against the headboard and pushing himself upright.

"Legolas, I didn't tell you that you could sit up." Aragorn said, raising an eyebrow and gently placed a hand against the prince's shoulder, pushing him back down. He was willing to drop the subject for now, as the prince was not in the best of shape. Legolas submitted too easily for the ranger's liking, sinking back down against the pillows with a weary sigh while one hand drifting up to lightly touch his forehead.

"Forgive me. I've kept you talking when you should have been resting." Aragorn instantly said, his face creasing in worry.

"I'm alright, Estel." Legolas mummer, his eyes slipping shut as a wave of tiredness washed over him.

"Right, being poisoned makes you very healthy."

Legolas opened his eyes just enough to give the man a hard glare before closing them. They did not open again and Aragorn was unsure if the prince had simply passed out form exhaustion or fallen asleep.

For how long Legolas was out, he didn't now but when the prince awoke again, it was too the sound of rowdy laughter.

Jerking slightly as reality came flooding back, Legolas glanced around the darkly light room. The disoriented prince had a fuzzy image of what had happened, but couldn't quite grasp it. He was in Aragorn's room, but he didn't remember how he had gotten there.

The room once again was filled with boisterous laughter and Legolas looked over at his friends, struggling to sit up as he did so.

"And then Legolas…" Elrohir was currently saying

"I never stop being the subject of you jokes." Legolas broke in quickly, not sure what story was being told about him. Aragorn jumped, not having excepted his friend's voice, before swiveling around to face the elf a large grin on his face.

"Legolas, how long have you been awake?" he asked, crossing the room and sitting next to the elf.

"Not long." Legolas assured the man, before glaring at Elrohir. "Just long enough to know that I am going to have to get some revenge."

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders, smiling in a slightly nervous fashion. Elladan changed the subject, rescuing his twin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Was the one-word response that Legolas offered, shifting slightly as he did so. "Why am I in Aragorn's room anyway?" he asked, still slightly foggy.

"You were sleeping too lightly to move you." Elladan explained, sitting next to his brothers and Legolas on the bed. The prince nodded at that, the reason for being there in the first place beginning to come back.

"I'm getting up. I want to go back to my room" He said pointedly, glaring at Aragorn was if daring him to try and stop him. Aragorn frowned, not believing that the elf was ready to be up and out of bed yet. He was still quite pale… his though were interrupted when a suddenly push for Legolas landed him on the floor.

"What was that for?" The man said indigently, pushing himself back up to his feet.

"You were sitting on the blankets." Legolas said with a shrug as he threw the blankets off with his legs.

"Right…" the man whispered under his breath, holding out a hand to help Legolas up anyway. The prince stood shakily, one hand braced against the wall to keep himself up right. Aragorn quickly wrapped his fingers around the elf's arm, keeping him steady.

"Ada wanted to see you after you woke up" he said, watching the prince closely. The elf took a trembling step, and would have stumbled into the wall if not for Aragorn's supporting arm.

"Do you want one of us to carry you to your room?" Elladan asked sweetly, also rushing forward and taking his friend's other arm. "You look just a_ tiny_ bit unsteady," he finished sarcastically. Legolas shook his head in exasperation,

"I am not that bad off." He insisted.

"Yes, you are." Aragorn said firmly, squeezing his friends' shoulders gently as he gave him a disbelieving look. Legolas rolled his eyes, but let the twins and their human brother lead him out. However, the short walk to his own room proved almost too much for the young prince.

Leaning heavily on Aragorn's shoulder for support, Legolas staggered through his door sliding into the closest chair possible. He was not feeling that great anymore, his pulse was pounding and his stomach was threatening to revolt.

Aragorn frowned as Legolas curled into himself, looking significantly paler. Elladan bent down next to the elf, opening his mouth to voice his worry but just then Elrond walked in.

"It is good to see you back up, young one." The lord began. He had been in and out several times to check on the elf when he was asleep, but he had an idea and what to discuss it with the prince. "Tell me, were you feeling normal before the attack or where than any other symptoms."

"no―no, there were no other…symptoms." Legolas said, rubbing his temples wearily. Why, why was the poison beginning to attack him yet again? Couldn't it give him a break for at least the next few hours? "I was angry. I got up to leave the room and it hit." His voice was growing tight, and his hand had moved down to cover his stomach protectively.

"Go get a basin" Elrond ordered, noticing the change in the elf. Bracing Legolas's shoulder's he began to mummer comforting words to him, trying to get the elf to relax. Aragorn, meanwhile, quickly found a basin, shoving it into his father's hands.

His father took it, holding it in front of the prince's face. "A wet cloth, saes." Elrond asked, noticing how the beads of sweat building on Legolas's face. Elladan was already in action, handing a cloth to the lord before he had even finished his sentence. /please/

"Hannon le."

Legolas closed his eyes as he dealt with his stomach, his muscles tense. Aragorn carefully moved behind him, rubbing his back and shoulders in a smooth strong motion. After a few moments the prince's tense muscles began to loosen and he pushed the basin away with one hand. The nausea hadn't been as bad as it had been before and this time he was able to triumphant over his stomach.

"I'm fine." he mumbled not meting any of their eyes before painstakingly clambering to his feet and heading towards the bed. His legs buckled dangerously at first, but with help from Aragorn he made it there without trouble.

"Legolas, I must know something before you go back to sleep." Elrond continued, pressing the elf for the information he needed. Legolas nodded against the silk pillows, suddenly finding himself too tired to even speak though he had just spent the afternoon sleeping.

"What was the first thing you noticed about all you attacks? Is there any one thing that stuck out at you?"

Legolas thought about it for a second, trying to concentrate around his pounding headache.

"My heart…" the elf mumbled, drawing a blanket up and over his shoulders.

"How so?" Elrond asked patiently.

"It… speeds."

"Hannon le, Legolas," Elrond said, realizing that he wasn't going to get much more out of the prince. "Go to sleep." It didn't take long before the commanded was followed.

"Ada, did you figure something out?" Elladan asked, his eyes shining with hope. The look was mirrored on his brother's face and they quickly gathered around.

"I've been thinking about something and I believe that Legolas just confirmed it." he said softly, keeping his voice just loud enough for Aragorn to hear. He didn't want to be reason for waking the young elf in the bed.

"What, what is it?" Aragorn asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"It is nothing major, ion-nins." Elrond cautioned, "but it is a start. If his heart starts to speed up, it triggers the poison. Just now for instance, he used his body when he was tired and weak, causing it to speed up. He was than almost ill." The lord explained.

"If we can control his heart rate than we may be able to stop the poison!" Elrohir said excitedly, squeezing his twin's shoulder slightly with joy.

"I do not think it would stop the poison in the long run." Elrond voiced, not wanting to keep his son hopes to high.

"But it will give us more time." Aragorn commented a thoughtful look on his face.

"That is my hope."

"Then we will just have to keep Legolas's heart rate down." Aragorn said firmly, willing to do all he could to do just that. Unfortunately, that might be a very difficult thing to do. Legolas was a very active elf and wouldn't take to staying in bed for however long it would take to find the antidote.

**TBC…**

**Well, it looks like that they have a sort of solution…but will it really help in the end? It might buy them more time….who knows? **

**Review Responses: **

**The Phantom Dragon: **Now we know who to blame! That poor elf, he really is going to be in trouble! Thanks!

**Jack-damian: **that is awesome! But it is ok, because I've (obviously) update! Thanks!

**Crystal di Angelo: **I'm sure she didn't! We will just have to wait and see what happens…who knows? Thanks!

**Heroicfantasyfan:** wow, I feel really honored. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far! Thanks!

**AnnabethPrimroseGranger: **Yup, trouble always finds them no matter how hard they try to avoid it! That would indeed be incredible stupid of him to do…but who knows what will happen….Thanks!

**Tigerra79: **Thanks so much! And I actually have an Aragorn angst fic planned, sometime after this one! I know, a shocker!

**Dinkili: **We will just have to wait see, I defiantly don't blame you for feeling sorry for both of them!

**Robinsmum: **Well, I'm glad that I posted! I hope your mom had a good birthday and that it all went well! Aragorn and Legolas would defiantly do that….thanks!

**Sarathestarkidranger: **I've wondered things like that before….it was all the fifthly human's fault! Well will just have to see if Thranduil shows up! Thanks!

**AmazingWriter123: **I finally updated again! That is an excellent question…I don't know how to answer…but hey, your description are good!

**LILVILONE96: **lol, that is great. Legolas really needs that right now! Thanks, mellon nin!

**world-classgeek: **Yup, that is all that is left! And a little less I guess…They really had better get on the ball!

**csiwannabe99: **that is good!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I cannot wait for summer and warmer weather, (it can still be really cold here) but until then I will use the happy feelings I get from reading your reviews to make me warm inside! **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Eight

Aragorn was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of Legolas's room. Only half-an-hour ago they had beenlaughing and talking with the twins…but then the poison had chosen to attack Legolas's system yet again. Unfortunately for all of them, Legolas was ill right where he had been at.

Currently though, Legolas was in the bathing chamber, cleaning up and taking a hot bath to sooth the shivers that would still his strength for next few hours. It had a little over six days since they had found out about the elf's heart and Legolas was dramatically worse.

It took a lot more effort than they had all realized to keep the prince's heart at the proper rate. Almost anything would set it off, especially as the days flashed past. It could be laughing, auguring, walking, and anything else the prince did is seemed. And the longer without the antidote, the length and intensity of the attacks increased.

_It just isn't fair that Legolas has to suffer this much…" _Aragorn thought angrily, throwing the rag into the bucket with more force than he met too, splashing some of the water out. Aragorn closed his eyes, still on his knees, and took a deep breath. Getting angry wouldn't do any good; it was not going to stop the poison.

_I swear when I get my hands on both Rhavan and that man, they are going to wish they had never been born!_

Getting to his feet, he opened the door and stuck the bucket out in the hallway. The maids would take care of it later. Finishing that, the human moved back to Legolas's bed, turning the covers down and rearranging the pillows.

Just then, Legolas reentered the room, holding tightly to the wall for support. In a flash both of the twins were at his side, supporting his light weight. Aragorn straightened, watching as the trio made their way towards the bed. Legolas was far too weak for comfort.

Elladan and Elrohir helped lower Legolas back against the silk pillows, while Aragorn hurried to cover up his friend with blankets. Legolas was never warm anymore, the poison chilling the blood that ran through his veins.

"I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered, rolling over onto his side and huddling up under the blankets.

"Don't be." Aragorn stated firmly, picking up a cup of hot tea and holding it up in question.

"Cleaning up after someone else can not be that enjoyable." The prince said pointedly, shaking his head at the offer.

"Well, no." the human consented, placing the mug down and sitting on the edge of the bed. One hand subconsciously moved down, lightly touching his friend's shoulder, before pulling the blanket up a little higher.

"I _hate _being ill." Legolas whispered suddenly, the vehemence in his voice surprising Aragorn. Quickly reaching out, he caught his friend's wrist, counting his pulse and making sure it stayed where it was suppose to.

"I know you do, mellon-nin, but keep your emotions in check." Aragorn cautioned, rubbing the elf's arm in a soothing pattern. Legolas let out a heavy sigh closing his eyes and pressing his head back against the pillows.

The human smiled sadly, still holding his friend's wrist, not that there was much he could do if Legolas's pulse did speed up.

The door opened behind him and Aragorn glanced over his father.

"Ada?" he asked, not surprised to see him. Elrond spent most of his time laboring over the antidote, but also came to check on the elf quite frenetically. Suddenly the human caught sight of the bottle in his father's hand. Jumping to his feet, the man's eyes light up

"Is that it?!" He said excitedly. At his words, Elladan and Elrohir looked up expectedly, also making their way towards their father. Legolas worked up the effort to push himself up on his elbows, watching Elrond with an expression of hope on his own face.

"No…" Elrond said softly, watching as all their faces fell. "But it is something that I think could help a great deal, that is if Legolas is willing to try it."

"Willing? I am willing to try anything that will help." Legolas assured the lord, sinking back to lie flat.

"There is some risk to taking this medicine, though, I will warn you." Elrond warned moving over so he stood next to his patiently. "This drug will slow your heart beat, almost within seconds. However, too much of it and your heart will stop."

The sons of Elrond frowned at that, giving each other worried looks. Legolas, however, just shrugged.

"I trust you, Hir Elrond." /lord/

"You may trust him, but do you trust us?" Elladan teased, only half-joking. What if one of them really did accidently give the elf too much? Normally, the elf would be able to fight a small overdose, but in his weakened condition…it wouldn't take much.

"If it is your wish, then I will keep this here." Elrond said quietly, placing the bottle down. Reaching over he picked of strand of wet hair away from Legolas's pale face, "We will pull you through this." He whispered, giving the elf an encouraging smile.

In the background, Aragorn frowned. His thoughts lately had been straying very close to the fact that Elrond might not be able to create an antidote. If that was to happen, then there would only be one option. One that Aragorn would take without hesitation.

"I'm fine, Hir-nin."/my lord/ Legolas assured, his face dropping in concern as he looked around at everyone else. They all looked tired and ruffled, shadows under their eyes. They had cared for him, night and day for the last week, no wonder they were exhausted.

"You all really should get some sleep." He suggested.

"We are." Elrohir insisted and it was true, they took turns staying up with the elf while others got some sleep.

"Not enough, though." Legolas insisted.

"_You _get some rest." Aragorn ordered firmly.

BYYOURSIDE

It was a few nights later, when Aragorn was found sitting in a chair and reading a book by the light of the moon and a small candle. In one hand he held Legolas's wrist, subconsciously counting the beat. It was his turn to stay up with the prince, though Elladan would take over a little before dawn. The long hours were dragging by without anything happening, just the way he liked it.

Suddenly, that all changed. He was alerted that something was wrong when Legolas pulse skipped a beat before beginning to speed up. Instantly the man was in action, dropping his book and shaking Legolas's shoulders. Aragorn placed a comforting hand on the elf's brow, pressing down lightly.

"Legolas?" he called, groping behind him for the bottle of medicine that Elrond had brought by a few days ago. It worked wonders and had been a great relief to Legolas, as well as the others, to have a break.

Wrapping his fingers around the bottle, Aragorn pried the top off with his teeth, still keeping a calming hand on his friend. Pouring a spoonful, the man was forced to return most of his attention back to the elf in his charge as Legolas began to thrash around, strangled streams escaping his throat.

Placing firm hands the prince, Aragorn called his name. Legolas let out a cry, sitting bolt upright before clasping into a ball.

_At least there will be no vomiting this time…_Aragorn thought as he wrestled the prince back into a sitting position, trying to be gentle. It was either pain or vomiting, never both together…at least not yet.

Gripping the elf firmly with one arm, he trapped Legolas's hands between them, keeping them out of the way. Stretching the arm that was holding Legolas against him, he pinched the elf's cheeks, forcing his mouth open. With his other hand, Aragorn picked up the spoon and shoved it into the prince's mouth, tipping all the liquid off of it.

The elf gagged once, before allowing the herbs down his throat. Aragorn just held the prince tighter, waiting for the pain to subside. It didn't take too long and soon Legolas's pulse was almost normal again.

"Breath steady and deep _mellon-nin_," Aragorn soothed, holding the elf tightly for a few minutes until the elf's shaking had stopped somewhat. Squeezing the elf just a little tighter for a second, the man scooted back, slowly lowering the prince back down.

A low moan left Legolas's lips, his body still sore and Aragorn shushed him with a gently touch.

"Go back to sleep…" Estel whispered, leaning back in his own chair. One hand was still holding Legolas's wrist, lightly monitoring the speed of the archer's heart. He thought Legolas had drifted off again till the elf suddenly spoke.

"Estel." His voice was quiet and if it had been any softer the man would have missed it.

"Yes, Legolas?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Estel…" Legolas began again, his breathing slightly labored. "I _need _to know something." He continued, keeping his sentence short. Aragorn froze, his eyes suddenly glued to the bedspread. He thought he knew what was coming and he could not give the elf what he wanted.

"Please, Aragorn, promise me you won't….trade your life for mine…" Legolas begged, slowly and painstakingly rolling over so he was looking directly into the man's grey eyes.

"Legolas…" Aragorn whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "I cannot…cannot give you what you ask." Tears silently slipped down his cheeks and a soft sob left his lips. Legolas face was heart-breaking sorrowful, pleading him to do this one thing.

"No, please, Estel, this is all I ask." The prince rasped, using his friend like a crutch until he was sitting up right.

"I can't, Legolas, don't you understand, I can't!" Aragorn cried, and would have pulled away from the elf if not for the fact that Legolas probably would have fallen flat on his face. Instead he wrapped his arms around Legolas, pulling him into a hug at the same time as holding him upright.

Against him Legolas drew in a shaky breath, tears slipping down his cheeks as well.

"I-I know, I ask a lot." Legolas whispered, stopping to as his breath hitched and more tears rolled down his cheeks. They were both shaking now, but Aragorn's hand moved to rest against the back of his head, holding it in place.

The only sound in the room for a while was both of their struggled breaths as they tried to still their tears and get their emotions back under control. Finally Aragorn spoke again, his words rough but he was once again in control.

"Legolas, you are the brother of my heart. You are my gwador. There is nothing I wouldn't give to you…including my life." /brother/ Legolas closed his eyes at the words, a few more tears making their way down his face. He felt extremely tired and weak, making his emotions even harder to control. He had a sense of foreboding, something was going to happen and he wanted that promise form Estel.

"Don't you think I feel exactly the same way? This is exactly why I need that promise from you, Estel." His body was began to tremble and sighed desperately. "Saes, Estel." /please/

Aragorn lost control of his emotions again and it was a few minutes before he could speak. He just sat there, clutching his friend close to him, afraid to let go. He gently placed a kiss on the top of the golden hair, beginning to rock slightly until he was back in control.

"Gwador-nin…" he began before cutting off. How could he honor such a request, yet how could he refuse it as well. "I promise…Legolas I can't! Please don't make me make a promise I cannot keep!" he begged.

Legolas gave no answer for a moment trying to convince his friend. "If you won't do it for me, then think of your heritage. You are Isildur's heir, you cannot die, because if you die, there will be no hope. Besides, I would die if you were killed for my sake"

Aragorn took a deep steadying breath, knowing that the elf meant what he said. "I promise not to trade my life for yours." He whispered, so low the prince could hardly hear him, even with elven hearing. As the words left his lips, Aragorn's heart broke because some way or another, he knew that is what it would come down to, his life or Legolas's. And in the end, he would be unable to keep the promise.

Legolas relaxed at the words, his breath escaping free of his lips with a quite sigh.

"Hannon le, gwador, hannon le." The elf whispered, wrapping his arms around the shoulders' of his long-time friend. Aragorn didn't say anything back, he didn't have to.

Aragorn and Legolas sat there in the dark, drawing comfort from each as they wept. Finally the human pulled back, wiping his eyes one his tunic.

"You need to get some sleep. I can tell you don't feel very good at the moment." Aragorn whispered, pushing the elf back to a flat position. Legolas don't protest, because the man was right. The elf felt weak and achy all over, and he didn't think he could handle any food even if he wanted too.

"Thank you." he said again, watching Aragorn intently as the man began to pull the blankets up and over him, tucking them in around his body. Aragorn looked up, smiling softly before brushing the remaining tears away from the pale face with the pad of his thumb.

"Sleep, now." he insisted, watching as Legolas drifted off into a peaceful sleep. On his tried face was a smile, peaceful and content.

"Just hang on, mellon-nin, you will not die." Aragorn whispered into the stillness, brushing the prince's long blond hair away from his face. Sitting back into his own chair, the man kept a silent watch over his friend.

**TBC…**

**Well, Legolas finally got that promise form Aragorn….but what is going to happen next…what about that foreboding feeling that Legolas was having…**

**Oh and someone pointed out to me that we aren't suppose to reply to reviews anymore in the chapter itself, but which way do you guys prefer? Of course I will continue to reply to reviews here for those who login as guests.**

**Review Responses: **

**The Phantom Dragon: **haha, yes! We will do all in our power to keep him in that bed!

**Crystal di Angelo: **I know, I wouldn't either…but I don't have a good excuse! I don't know what is going to happen yet, but maybe that will be in there!

**DragonElf: **I really should make a scene where he finds out….everyone is wanting one! I'll work on it! thanks!

**World-classgeek: **If only Legolas would listen to you! He is much too stubborn for his own good!

**robinsmum: **lol. I think they should have thought of that! and no, thank you!

**AmazingWriter123: **I'm glad I was able to surprise you! They really, really need a hug right now…the poor guys, we are so evil to them!

**AnnabethPrimroseGranger: **haha, he is! And now they also have the medicine to help!

**LILEVILONE96: **That's because you are my mellon! I hope so too! (I don't know exactly where my evil, evil brain is going to take him next!)

**Guest: **Thanks for telling me, I am now thinking about doing that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A freezing snowstorm in the middle of April is just not cool (hah no pun intended! :)) and needed to update early so I could vent my angry of my favorite elf and ranger! Again, a million thanks to everyone out there! **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Nine

That night, Legolas's condition plummeted. Aragorn, who had been replaced by Elladan in the early morning, stepped into the prince's room after his own brief rest and felt his heart stop. There was a dramatic difference in his friend.

The elf lay still in the bed, his eyes completely closed. The shivers that had racked his body relentless were no longer there, though Aragorn suspected it to be more of having no strength left to shiver than being warm.

Elrond and the rest of his brothers were gathered around Legolas's bedside, talking quietly with grim expressions upon their faces.

"What happened?"Aragorn cried, swiftly covering the distance to be beside the elf prince. His hand reached out hesitantly, feeling the freezing skin and weak pulse.

"Legolas had a relapse just a little while ago." Elrohir explained his usually jolly voice sad.

"For once his pulse went down instead of up." Elladan continued softly. "Dramatically down, and his breathing became light and shallow not soon after." Aragorn nodded slowly, placing a hand lightly on the prince's chest, needing to know form himself what was troubling his friend.

He looked up at Elrond, the human's face worried.

"Legolas is running out of time…" he stated the obvious, searching his father's eyes.

"Yes, he is. But do not be disheartened." Elrond advised, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders. "We will have to wait for Legolas to awaken before we know what else has changed."

"Good, it gives us time to think up stories about Estel to tell our dear bed laden prince to keep him entertained!" Elladan joked, trying to lighten the mood. They all needed a laugh.

All day they waited for Legolas to awaken, but he never did. Finally his friends began to try and force him awake, but their attempts were meet with failure. Legolas slept through the night and into the morning, when his eye's finally flickered opened.

"Ada! Estel, Elladan!" Elrohir shouted, being the one on duty over the elf. Aragorn jerked awake from where he had been dozing lightly, fingers tightening were they had been clasping Legolas's.

"Legolas!" he joyfully cried, a half crazy smile adorning his face.

"About time you woke up!" Elladan stated, turning to face the younger elf. Elrond, who had been working at a table, rose and made his way over, stepping in front of his sons to get a better view of the prince.

"You had us all a little worried there." Elrond said kindly. When Legolas did not reply to any of them, the lord frowned. The excitement level in the room dropped as the elf made no sound. The brother s squeezed in close, their eyes holding an unchecked fear.

"Legolas?" he asked, gently touching the elf's chin and bringing his face up so he could look him in the eyes.

When Legolas awoke from the blackness, he found himself surrounded by unfamiliar people and in an unfamiliar room….though once he thought about it, the elf realized that he had no idea about anything. He didn't even now his own name.

The people in the room were crowed closer in on him, talking as though he was suppose to know who they were. Suddenly, the tall dark haired one reached over and touched him. Crying out with shock at being touched, the elf pulled away, struggling to scout back a few paces. The other one seemed to be surprised, freezing with a look of hurt and confusion on its face.

"Who― who are you? What do you want?" he asked, trying to raise his voice higher than a croaky whisper.

Aragorn stared at Legolas with disbelieve written on his face. Legolas had to be teasing them, he had to be.

"Legolas, it's me, Estel!" he said in confusion, reaching out for his friend. Legolas, however, reacted badly. Letting out another warning shout, he violently pushed himself back, smashing his head against the head board in the process.

"Aragorn," Elrond warned, holding up his hand. This was not the way to deal with what was happening.

"Get away from me!" the elf in the bed hissed, fear and terror clear in his eyes. This was the last straw for the young human next to him. To have his best friend not recognize him, to be afraid of him, was too much.

"Legolas, its Aragorn!" he cried in desperation, flinging himself forward and grabbing the prince roughly and shaking him. "Strider, Estel…the fifthly human!" he shouted, trying to think of any name that his friend might have ever called him. By now he was snapping the elf back and forth as if it would trigger his memory somehow. Legolas cried out, trying to fight against the currently much stronger human but his weak arms were unable to pry the man away from him.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped into action, grabbing their younger brother and pulling him back by the arms and holding him tightly. Aragorn fought against them, smashing the back of his first into Elrohir's face, causing him to stagger back.

"Aragorn, stop fighting us!" Elladan yelled in frustration, trying to recapture the man's hand. But with a crazed look in his eyes the ranger swung around, landing a square punch on the eldest's twin's chin. Surprised, the elf let his grip loosen for just a second, but it was enough

Yanking his arms free, Aragorn stumbled forward, all but tackling Legolas. The prince tensed, a look of utter panic entering his eyes as the human wept bitterly into his shoulder. Fighting, he tried to dislodge the man from himself to no avail.

The twins rushed forward, again dragging Aragorn off. Still the man fought, clawing madly at Legolas's tunic while straining against the twins. Elrond stepped calmly forward, gently prying his son's fingers off. At the sudden release, all three fell back into a heap.

"Estel, I will make you leave if you don't calm down." The lord threatened his eyes sad but firm. Suddenly his attention was diverted to Legolas as the elf rolled over onto his side, tossing the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed.

"Legolas!" Aragorn howled, his finger's desperately straining to reach Legolas, his eyes wild.

"Get him out of here." Elrond hissed at his two older children, needing to tend to the prince who was hurling yet again. Elladan nodded and they began to drag the human back, struggling to keep a firm hold on their fighting brother.

"Let me go to him." Aragon screamed "I promised to stay with him!"

"Aragon!" Elrohir cried sharply, yanking him down to the man's own room. Raising a hand, the younger twin glanced at Elladan. He nodded, tightening his grip on the human to keep him from bolting off. With a sharp crack, Elrohir slapped the ranger.

Aragorn chocked on a 'Legolas' going limp in Elladan's arms with a shuddering sob. The twin gently forced the human into the chair, watching sadly as the man buried his face in his arms.

"Estel?" Elrohir asked hesitantly, sharing a worried glance with his twin.

"He doesn't know me, doesn't remember me." Aragorn whispered fresh tears slipping down his cheeks as he looked up at his brothers. His grey eyes had a desperation that scared the twins, and they both silently promised that Estel was not going to left alone from here on out, not in the frame of mind he was in.

"He will, Estel, he will. Believe it!" Elladan soothed, trying hard to hide the way his own voice cracked. Never in a million years had he expected this to happen. With a moan of despair, Aragorn flung himself forward, clutching at Elladan and sobbing without restraint.

Sinking to the floor together, Elrohir joined them. They held each other close, finding comfort with each other. What if Legolas never remembered them? What if his brain was permanently damaged by the poison?

The tired and weary human soon cried himself to sleep, one hand wrapped in Elrohir's tunic while he leaned against Elladan. Carefully maneuvering their younger brother with the grace of the elves, Elladan and Elrohir laid him gently down, covering him up with blankets to ensure that he would stay warm.

"I think it best if one of us stays here, just in case Estel awakes in a panic or tries to leave. You go help Ada with…Legolas." Elrohir whispered, not wanting to wake his brother. Sinking down the younger twin gently placed a hand on Estel's arm, letting him know that he wasn't alone. Elladan patted both of his brothers' shoulders before leaving the room, knowing that his father would need his help.

Slipping back to Legolas's room, Elladan found Elrond sitting on of the floor, next to the huddled form of Legolas. The prince was rocking back and forth, knees pulled against his chest and his head resting on his arms. Soft whimpers were escaping his lips as Elrond tried to talk to him.

"We mean you no harm. Let us help you." he was whispering in a slow comforting voice, reaching out a hand.

"No," Legolas sobbed. "No…" the elf began to rock back and forth all the harder. He sniffed suddenly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his tunic. It left an eerie red stain.

Elrond glance up fearfully at his oldest son, indicating that it had been this way the whole time Elladan had been gone. Inching forward, the lord hesitantly put a hand on the wood-elf's arm.

Crying out with fear, Legolas tried to scramble back, only to find the wall behind him. Trembling, the young elf curled into a tight ball, beginning to mutter again. They had caught a quick look at him, and it was not a good sight. Blood was all over his face, down past his chin and speckled across his tunic.

"Legolas…everything is all right, just listen to me. You have to trust us." Elrond tried again, letting his fingers just brush the prince. Legolas tensed, but did not pull away. "Right, see we won't hurt you. We will help you."

Legolas didn't move, but when he turned to look at the lord his eyes were narrowed in mistrust.

"I don't know anything! You took it all away!" he hissed, blaming the first person he had seen for that fact that his mind was a total blank canvas. His voice spluttered slightly and he coughed, spraying the ground with blood that had dripped into his mouth.

Elrond sighed, closing his eyes; this was going to take a while to straighten out. Now that the elf would at least allow him to touch him, Elrond carefully moved his hand down to the elf's throat, taking his pulse.

Legolas's heart was beating much too fast and too weakly. Another attack would be sure to follow even though the young elf had just experienced one.

"Legolas, I know you don't trust me, but I need you to drink this." Elrond gestured for Elladan to bring him the medicine, which his eldest did, carefully pouring out the right proportion. Legolas, however, was shaking his head violently a terrified look in his eyes.

Suddenly his body began to shake and quiver, pain seeping into his glazed eyes.

"Quickly, Legolas take it. It will help!" Elrond tired, holding up the spoon. Legolas's lurched forward, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. Elladan reached over, taking the spoon from his father and gently but forcefully pushing it in when Legolas open his mouth to let out a cry of pain.

The prince of Mirkwood would not allow for it, however, gagging before spitting it out.

"Swallow it!" Elrond hissed, afraid to force the prince to do so for fear of giving him a cause to fear them. The prince refused it, choosing to suffer through what seemed an eternity of pain before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the ground, unconsciousness.

"Quickly, Elladan," Elrond commanded, pulling Legolas into his lap and forcing his mouth open for his son while hastily grabbing a clean towel to press against the elf's bloody nose. Elladan did as he was told, and soon the attack was over.

"This is not going to be easy…" Elladan whispered horror detailed in his voice. Moving Legolas back to his bed, the two older elves could only pray that he would remember once he awoke, but somehow they doubted it.

**TBC…**

**Oh Valar! What are they going to do now?! **

**Oh and hah, funny story. On my last post I forgot a few very important words…about responding in the chapter itself! I went back and fixed it but…I feel so embarrassed….! :( This mistake was almost as good as when I switched up 'his' and 'he's' in Crimson Stains! :) lol!( **_**that **_**was a bad one!) **

**Review Responses: **

**World-classgeek: **I think they had better shut up and listen! But, Aragorn being the noble person that he is, most likely won't! Thanks!

**Crystal di Angelo: **I agree with you! I'm really surprised that Aragorn hasn't left yet…but my brain told him to stay put he listened…for once. Thanks!

**ShadowHawq35: **Thank you very much, mellon-nin!

**Sarathestarkidranger: **That sounds like fun! I'm coming too! Wait…it was me that ordered the elf angst…I'd better let them do all the work while I sit around watching! Lol.

**LILEVILONE96: **Sorry about the mistake! Hey, I was born that way! No, I swear, I've loved angst from a young age…which is sort of creepy…

**LotrNienna: **Thanks so much!

**robinsmum: **I had fun writing it! ;) I think that, after this especially, Aragorn needs a little huggle! (and yes, sorry about the mix up, :) )

**DragonElf: **Yes, that was totally my mistake there…sorry! But I'm glad you like them because it is a lot of fun to write them!

**AmazingWriter123: ***Hands over your pleasant surprise!* Thank you, mellon-nin! I'm glad that you liked it, because, trust me, it was fun to write! (That is coming from the evil person that I am!)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry about the late update...:( But hey, it's here! A big hug and thank you to everyone who read this story, because you guys are just amazing! **

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Ten

By time the evening came, everything had gone astray, Elrond was having no luck with the antidote and Legolas grew ever weaker. The ill elf still had no idea who any of them where, and refused their aid whenever he was awake.

Aragorn currently stood in a dark corner, watching Elladan and Elrohir try and tend to his friend. Legolas was absolutely terrified of the human, if the man came even into his sight the prince began to panic. Therefore, for health's sake, the human stayed back.

"The prince sleeps…" Elladan called over, gesturing for the human to come to his side. Estel hesitated, taking a small step forward. "He won't know." Elladan assured, patting the side of the bed. When Aragorn still hesitated, he crossed over with an exasperated sigh and took the man's hand, dragging him forward.

This was the first time Aragorn had been close to his friend within the last few hours and the change was drastically different. Sitting down on the bed side, he gently picked up Legolas cold hand. He searched his friend's face, noting all the lines of pain and weariness; of fear and terror.

"Do you think he will ever remember?" The ranger asked, one hand coming up and brushing the back of it against his friend's cheek.

"He will, Estel, he will." Elrohir assured, unable to believe otherwise. Aragorn only sighed. His mind was coming dangerously closer to breaking the promise he had already made, that was if he could ever shake the twins. At least one of them followed him everywhere, leaving him no peace.

Legolas slept fitfully for almost an hour…things were not looking up for the young prince. His movements were growing ever weaker, terrifying them all. Aragorn sat there, never leaving his friend's side while he was able to be there, whispering endless words comfort; trying to make up for the times when he would be unable to be there for Legolas….he knew that the last Legolas would probable remember of him was their converstin that night.

When Legolas awoke, it was the soft whispers of that…that human! Jerking his body away as fast as he could, the young elf clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the lies.

"No…no..I will…will not…believe." He moaned, tossing his head weakly from side to side. "Don't…touch…please…"he continued, fighting against a new pair of hands. To the archer's horror he found that he could hardly move his exceedingly weak body.

"What…give…me?" he asked, thinking they had drugged him yet again.

"Hush, we given you nothing you've never had before." One of the dark haired elves bending over him told. "You need to take this though."

Legolas froze as a bottle was pressed against his lips. Poison! They are trying to poison him! Legolas thought fearfully, turning his face away. He would not let them do so.

"Legolas! Stop it!" one of the voices said, a hand coming up and pulling his face towards the bottle and poison. The prince clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes and fighting even harder to get away from them. People were shouting and yelling at him, hands trying to force him to take it.

"ESTEL, get over here….I don't care! We need your help to hold him down." A voice screamed down. Suddenly Legolas's lips were pried open against his will and a mouthful of the vile stuff of poured down his throat. Wrenching his head to the side, Legolas allowed the substance to spill from his lips and down his chin.

"Oh no you don't!" the evil human growled and another burning mouthful was poured into his mouth this time, however, it was accompanied by the man's hand clamping down over his mouth and nose. Legolas chocked, thrashing against his captors.

Finally his need for air won out and Legolas gagged the stuff down. Gasping and coughing for air, Legolas was immensely glad when they deicide to leave him be. Throwing his arm over his face, the elf knew that he was done for; he never heard the shaky and tearful apologies from the human next to him.

As the time trickled by, Legolas was once again lost concession. His face was pale and translucent, with deep lines of pain etched across his face, testifying to the amount of agony the young elf was in even while sleeping.

When night was nearly upon them, Elrond strode into the room, looking tired and weary. The amount of work the lord had poured into the antidote had showed very little results, disappointing them all. Moving over to Legolas's side, the healer took some careful calculations, muttering distractedly to his son as he did so.

"Stock up the fire and get out another blanket, his skin is like ice."

"Nothing we do keeps him warm." Elladan confessed.

"All you can do is try." Elrond comforted, knowing full well that the only thing that would really warm the prince up was the antidote. Gathering the information he needed, the lord left his sons to do the best they could.

"We've run out of blankets…" Aragorn said sorrowfully, snapping the closet door shut and glaring at it. "I'm going to have to go find some more."

"I'll come with you!" Elrohir volunteered, much to the ranger's annoyance. He glared sourly at the twin as he was dragged to the door by the elf. "We'll be right back!" the youngest twin called over his shoulder, not letting go of his human kin.

It really was just a horrible coincident, having both Aragorn and Elrohir gone from the room. It was bad luck that Legolas began to suffer another attack, even though unconsciousness. But what was most unfortunate about their current situation was that at the precise moment, a tall cloaked figure slipped through the door. Seeing how the dark haired elf struggled with his target, never noticing him, the man grinned evilly, drawing his knife and creeping closer. It was time to finish this.

Elladan swore softly under his breath, struggling with the thrashing elf as he tried to pull open the bottle.

"This will help!" the oldest twin growled, getting slightly frustrated with himself for being unable to lend his friend the aid he needed.

Elladan bent closer to Legolas face, whispering words of comfort as the attempted to calm his friend down enough to take the medicine. He was just getting ready to shout for his brothers to come help him when he froze, eyes widening. His grey eyes stared down with surprise as cold metal was pressed against his throat.

"Move back slowly, or you both die." A man hissed, holding his doubled-edged dagger so that with a swift cut, he could slit both elves throats Elladan did as he was told, his hand tightening on Legolas's shoulder as the elf spasmed painfully.

"Good," the man snarled, glancing quickly back at the closed door, knowing the others could appear any moment. Legolas, meanwhile, jerked upward, unintentally causing the knife to break through the skin.

"Stop it!" Elladan cried, lunging forward to press the elf down.

"Move back and put your hands behind your head!" the man hissed, not caring that Legolas was close to cutting his own throat.

Elladan did as he was ordered; there was nothing else he could do. The man swiftly bound the twin up, tying him to the bed and stuffing a gag into his mouth, whispering some hurried instructions. Turning to Legolas he tossed the dying elf over his shoulder before making his way towards the window and his escape. The man who his master wanted obviously needed some encouragement to come.

BYYOURSIDE

Aragorn walked swiftly down the hallway, balancing several thick blankets in his hands. Shifting them to one hand, he lowered them carefully to the ground just outside the door…Elrohir would find them. He had managed to dump the youngest twin back a little ways and was intent on leaving now that he was finally free of his brother's watchful eyes.

However, for whatever reason, he paused listening. Something was wrong inside of Legolas's room; there were sounds of someone struggling. He froze, unsure of what to do. This might be his only chance to leave, but what if Legolas needed his help now, what if… Deciding to just take a peak in, he carefully pulled the door open, glancing into the room.

"Elladan! Where's Legolas!" he shouted, willing his shocked legs to run forward as he burst into the room.. The oldest twin was thrashing violently against ropes that were wrapped around him, holding in him place, while shaking his head wildly as he tried to communicate while gagged. The bed was empty, the pure white sheets speckled with a few drops of crimson blood.

With shaking fingers Aragorn swiftly, yet carefully, cut the gag off and pulled the material away, dropping it on the ground.

"Estel, he has Legolas! He took him and there was nothing I could do! He took him to the that glade, the one not to far from here! Elladan began his voice hoarse from trying to yell through the gag. The was a small, well hidden glen not to far away.

"Who― who has Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his voice trembling with fear as his eyes widened with terror.

"The man who poisoned him! Estel― Estel WAIT! " Elladan cried suddenly, unable to free himself from his remaining bonds. Aragorn had only heard the first part, his blood was boiling with anger and he took off. He knew someone would come along and free Elladan.

Branches whipped at Aragorn's face, scratching him and trying to hold him back as he ran. The man didn't even notice, just kept on forward, his legs working tirelessly as he ran. Something loomed at of the darkness and Aragorn went sprawling. He hit the ground hard and tasted blood, but was on his feet within seconds, running even fast if that was possible.

The night was dark, and his breath frosted in the air but the human did not care about the cold that was beginning to make his face and limbs sting. All he cared about was finding Legolas, finding the elf who had become like a brother to him. The prince had never let Aragorn down, never. He had always been there for him no matter what.

But now, when it matter most, Aragorn was unable to help his dearest friend.

By the time that the ranger burst into the clearing, his legs were trembling and he panted heavily, one hand clutching at his knife. Looking around wearily he strained his eyes in the darkness, looking for some sign of the elf. There was no sign of Legolas. Aragorn growled with sudden furry, kicking a rock in his path. Falling to his knees, the human blinked back tears, desperately trying to think of somewhere else the man could have taken his friend.

Them, abruptly, the clearing was filling with harsh, white, light. Crying out, Aragorn fell back to his heels, flinging a hand over his eyes. Momentarily blinded, the man gripped his knife even tighter, blinking furiously to bring back his vision. The black spots began to fade from his vision and he jumped to his feet.

"Legolas…" he moaned helplessly, starting forward. The elf lay in a pool of light, sprawled awkwardly across the ground. His face was turned towards the man, allowing him to look into his friend's pale and drawn face….his eyes were firmly closed.

Glittering snow covered his body, as if he had been dragged through it, which was probably wasn't too far from the truth. Dried blood was spread across the prince's throat, making the ranger cringe and move forward at an even faster pace.

"I'd stay exactly where you are at if I were you." A man hissed, steeping into the light cast by the lantern in his hand, in his other was a dagger. The ranger froze, his labored breathing causing a fog of white around him as it froze. "Now drop all your weapons, or else the elf dies right here, right now."

Aragorn did as directed, freeing the knife from his boot and belt and dropping them into the snow. He held his hands up, showing the man that he was unarmed.

"There, see I am unarmed. Now give me the antidote and let me see to Legolas!" he asked angrily, his brow furrowing and hands clenching.

"Oh, I don't think so." The man drawled, kicking the wood-elf sharply in the side just because he could. The prince moaned ever so softly, his face blanching at the abuse to his tender middle.

"Stop it!" Aragorn cried, springing forward ready to end the torment. The dagger came down, landing on Legolas chest. The man was enjoying his trimpuent a little too much.

"Walk forward, very slowly." The assassin snarled. The ranger instantly started forward, slowly a fraction when the man pressed the knife a little harder against the motionless being's chest. Finally he reached Legolas side, just in reach of the man. Aragorn suppressed his strong desire to bend low and snatch his friend away. That would do none of them any good.

"Now," the man continued, placing a foot on Legolas's chest right where the knife had been moments before. Pressing down he lent his full weight on the leg, holding a length or rope. "Reach out and put your wrist together."

Aragorn closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he fought against the urge to run forward and strangle the man. Reopening them he glared daggers at the man, holding out his wrist as requested.

"What about the antidote." The ranger snarled, his voice grinding.

"Oh, it's right here." the man said causally, plucking a vile out of a inner pocket, after binding Aragorn's hands. Lying between them, Legolas gave a low groan, struggling for breath beneath the man's foot. The elf chocked, his already fought for breath being hindered by the weight on his chest.

"Let. him. up." Aragorn growled, almost ready to charge the man, hands bound or not. "I swear to the Valar that I will go with you, just let him go."

"I don't know, isn't two better than one?" the man began, meaning to tease the future king. He had every attention of either killing the elf or leaving him here. He didn't want to be burdened by the weak creature. Only this time he went too far. Aragorn had been put through too much. This was one of the few promises he had broken and he didn't want to it to be in vain. Letting out a strangled yell of frustration, Aragorn charged, hands tied before him. The knife once gain went down. Skidding to an abrupt stop, breathing hard, the ranger froze. The man once again raised the knife…and Aragorn attacked.

**TBC...**

**Go, Aragorn go! He's our man if he can't do it nobody can!**

**The Phantom Dragon: **I don't think he liked the souvenir…lol! He couldn't lose the twins, but now he has!

**DragonElf: **Some of both, but more of making them up. Legolas would do well to listen to you!

**Elves are awesome: **Thank you, mellon-nin!

**world-classgeek: **nope, not quite! Dang, that sucks, I love snow but not in April! I think you hit the nail dead on for Estel! Lol!

**sarathestarkidranger: **Rhavan had better watch out! Hannon le, mellon-nin! Ha, I will do that!

**Crystal di Angelo: Could **be? Yea, I guess in a manner it is! He keeps throwing temper tantrums. :)

**Dark Elven Sorceress: **Thank you very much! I should have updated sooner, I know!

**ShadowHawq35: **lol! Well, the angst will just have to continue on for a little while won't it?! *shares a smile* Thanks very much!

**AmazingWriter123: **We will all be evil together! Unfortunately, my week got very busy after that…not a good excuse! Hannon Le!

**LILEVILONE96: **Yup, *smiles proudly* We will all stick together, because angst is awesome and we are awesome as well! I know what you mean; the emotions in them are incredible**! **

**robinsmum: **Cookies help quite a bit! *offers you a hug* It's ok, Aragorn will save him...hopefully...and then he will get the antidote...mabye. Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n *coughs guiltily* yes I know I updated late! I have no good escuse...I feel horrible, especially after such cliffie! Thanks to all you wonderful people, your reviews got me through the week!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Eleven

Springing forward Aragorn grabbed the man's wrist, causing both men to tumble backwards with the motion, before the assassin could use the knife. Once on the ground, they wrestled roughly for control, smashing each other into the ground. The knife was clenched tightly in both of their fists.

Bringing his head forward, Estel head butted the man fighting for control. The other man's eyes phased out slightly and Aragorn took his advantage. Releasing the knife for a moment, as he couldn't hold onto both at once, Aragorn grabbed the man's throat, strangling the life out of him. Even though his wrist were tied together, Aragorn was much stronger than the other man.

Unfortunately, the ranger momentarily forgot about the sharp piece of metal between the two of them. The dizzy man seized the moment, yanking the knife up and plunging it deeply into the other man's arm.

Aragorn let out a hiss of pain, but paid as little attention to it as he could. Meanwhile the man below him struggled effortlessly to free himself from the ranger's grip. With on tug of his hand he ripped the knife from Aragorn's arm, but was to breathless to use it, instead it fell from the almost limp fingers.

"Give me the antidote." Aragorn hissed in a very dangerous whisper, tightening his fingers. Blood dripped down his arm, landing on the others throat but neither human cared. The man reached slowly and weakly into his tunic pocket, fumbling to pull out the bottle, his eyes scared.

Aragorn smiled, easing up on his hold on if the man. Suddenly the man reached back, jerking his arm back and letting the glass vile fly, fear and the desire for revenge giving him both the strength and the will to commit this one last horrible deed.

As if in slow motion the bottle turned over and over again, Aragorn outstretched fingers mere centimeters behind. Slowly in began to downwards decent, the glass shattering into a million small pieces as the vile connected forcefully with a large boulder.

"No." Aragorn screamed in terror, his fingers that were still reaching closing in a fist. His attention was suddenly redirect as the man beneath him tried to scamper free. "Oh no you don't!" the ranger snarled pure hatred radiating from his eyes.

"What are you going to do, kill me!" the man said, smirking.

"No, not today." The ranger in front of him whispered, the tone of his voice scarring the other. "I am bringing you back to Rivendell and letting my father deal with you and your worthless life. I hope he makes you pay erode than I can!"

Behind them came the sounds of hitching breaths and Aragorn's eyes flashed. Pinning the man down, he knocked him out with one quick swing of the knife, which he had quickly grabbed while straddling the man with his knees. The other human instantly went limp and Aragorn carefully manipulated the knife and ropes so that he was able to cut them before delivering a good kick to the assassin to help ease his anger. Dropping the dagger he scrambled to Legolas's side, falling to his knees.

"Legolas, Legolas…" he called urgently. The prince remained unresponsive, his breathing hitching again. By the faint light that the fallen lantern cast, Aragorn could tell there was something terrible wrong with his friend. Reaching around, he yanked the light closer, holding it over his friend's body.

The elf's lips were a dull shade of blue that made Aragorn panic. Tears picked at his eyes again as the man picked a strand of hair away from the prince's dry and freezing skin.

No one could be that cold and survive could they? Aragorn wondered, his heart pounding fearfully as he laid on hand on Legolas's chest and felt how it struggled to raise. The ranger needed to warm the elf up, or else he might just lose him right here and now.

Jumping up, Aragorn brought the lantern closer, hoping that even its small heat would help. As he swung the light forward, he caught sight of twinkling of glass shards. Suddenly struck with inspiration, Aragorn carefully set the light down, before racing over to the rock where the antidote had smashed.

Dropping to hi s knees, Aragorn found that the substance that the antidote was composed of was thick, almost jell like substance which some of it had mercilessly stuck to the rock, smearing its surface a dark brown. Flipping out his knife, Aragorn began to carefully scrape the substance off and into his hand, knowing that it might save the prince's life. When he all that he could but a little, the human raced back to his friend's side.

Prying Legolas's mouth open, Aragorn force his hand in, not caring that this was not the most hygienic way to do it. Scarping the substance e off against the elf's teeth, the man prayed that his would work, because if it didn't he didn't know what he would do. It wasn't much, too little to really aid the elf for long.

After he was sure that Legolas's had swallowed the stuff, he changed tactics. The ranger began to rub the elf's body urgently as he tried to raise the prince's body temperature, hoping that the small amount of antidote would also help.

"Come on, Legolas. Fight it." he whispered helplessly, struggling to free Legolas of his sleeping shirt. It was soaked from the wet snow and right now was doing more harm than good, the sleeping leggings could wait. Ripping off his own outer tunic, he wrapped the prince in as best as he could. Breaking his concentration away from just a moment, Aragorn carefully wrapped the left over antidote in a strip of his undershirt, this way Elrond would be able to recreate it.

Walking swiftly over to the unconscious assassin, Aragorn studied him. There was no way he was going to leave the man here, unbound Rifling through the man's bag the ranger found a length of rope, and hurried to tie the man to a tree. He would send someone to gather him after he had taken care of Legolas.

"Just hold on Legolas." Aragorn muttered to his friend, gently gathering the elf into his arms. Hugging his best friend close the man took off back into the darkness at a fast pace. Legolas was not out of danger yet, not until he received a proper amount of medicine. As he ran, Estel shifted the prince, shielding his body against the snapping tree branches and cold wind…Legolas was in no shape to deal with anything else.

The elf's breathes were uneven and troubled, making Aragorn's feet fly even faster. As they were just racing towards the edge of the woods, Legolas convulsed, coughing up some dark liquid which splatter across Aragorn's chest.

"Hang on, Legolas…just hang on!" Aragorn begged, lying the side of his face against the top of the elf's head and praying that the antidote would kick in soon.

"ESTEL!" a voice suddenly shouted, one he knew well. Looking up wearily, Aragorn slowed to a stop, panting heavily. The dark shapes of his brothers and father were racing towards him, coming in to sight as they passed a shade of moonlight.

"Legolas needs help." Aragorn sobbed exhaustedly, feeling tired from both the emotional strain and running back and forth all night. His arm was stinging painfully and even Legolas's light weight was straining it. He had all but forgotten about it tell now.

"Let Elladan have him." Elrond directed, running up to his human's sons side. His eyes searched Aragorn's form, looking for blood and injuries. The young man's face was scratched and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth….he looked exhausted and cold.

"You forgot this." Elrond said softly, draping a warm cloak around his son's shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but Legolas―"

"Here, let me have him." Elladan broke in, holding out his arms. Aragorn nodded, gingerly, but carefully, passing his burden over. However, with a hiss of pain the man's injured arm gave way, unwilling to support the elf's weight any more. Legolas's dead weight would have toppled to the ground if not for the twin's quick reflexives.

Hosting the sick elf between them, Elrohir shifted Legolas more fully into Elladan's arms. Behind them Elrond gave Aragorn a hard look,

"You said you were fine." He accused, raising his eyebrows.

"It's just my arm, ada." Aragorn said softly not meeting his father's eyes as he pulled away. "The assassin is back in that clearing a way's back." He added, turning back to Legolas and smoothing back the blond tresses before Elladan began to hurry forward. Elrond turned his gaze to Elrohir, silently asking him to go back and collect the man. Nodding, the younger twin ran off into the night.

"Ada…" Elladan prompted, already several feet ahead of Elrond and the human. He cocked his head towards the last homely house.

"Go on ahead, Elladan. I'm going to walk back here with Estel." Elrond stated, wrapping an arm around his shivering son's shoulders. The twin nodded, taking off at brisk pace.

"Ada!" Aragorn suddenly exclaimed, having forgot about the antidote in his rush to get Legolas back. "I have some of the antidote….right here." he said, a full grin breaking across his face as he fumbled with the small pouch he had placed the substance into. With a proud smile he handed it over.

"Oh, Estel," his father said softly, taking the bag carefully in one hand. His son had just saved the prince's life, there was no doubt.

The pair hurried back, Aragorn and Elrond both needing to get back to finish saving Legolas's life. Before the elf lord left to start recreating the antidote, he pulled Aragorn aside.

"You need to go see the healers and get warm…" he pointed out gently, looking at the wounded arm. "You need to take care of yourself before you can look after Legolas." Effectively cutting off any protest the young man might have, he pushed Aragorn towards the healer's rooms.

BYYOURSIDE

Aragorn walked swiftly down the hall, towards Legolas's room. His injuries had been seen too and his wounded arm now rested in a white sling. He was dressed in warmer, cleaner clothes than before and was just now being permitted to return to the prince's side.

Pushing the wooden door open, the human was hit with a blast of warmth, causing his skin to tingle. It felt good on his still cold body and Aragorn hurried to shut the door behind him.

"Estel, come in by the fire, you look frozen!" one of the twins called, looking up as he entered. It was Elrohir, who was standing next to a couch near the brightly burning fire.

"When did you get back, Elrohir?" Aragon asked, glancing over at the bed and finding it empty. With a frown he turned towards the twins.

"Just a few minutes ago." The elf responded, motioning for the man to come over by the fire. The man took a several steps forward, till he could easily fell the heat. His eyes lighten on Legolas, who was wrapped in numerous blankets with the couch pulled as close to the fire as they could get it.

"The assassin was put into a room downstairs. He is being heavily guarded." Elrohir finished softly.

The man wasn't listing however, instead drawing in a sharp breath and focusing in on his friend's face. The prince was sheet white, except for his lips which were still tinged blue from cold. With a low moan of despair the ranger sunk down so that he was kneeling next to his friend's side, letting his forehead land against Legolas's chest, he turned his face so that he was looking directly into the princes.

"Please be ok…" he pleaded in a whisperer, just for the unresponsive elf to hear. "Please…" Reaching up, he let the back of his fingers brush against a cold cheek. They may have found the antidote, but the prince was not out of trouble yet.

"Estel, you found the antidote! He's going to be ok…" Elladan gently whispered, wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Trust me, he will back to his old prissy self before long." Elrohir offered. When Aragorn didn't react, staying where he was at, the twins gave each other long looks. Offering the ranger one last comforting squeeze, Elladan gracefully rose to his feet. Together he and his twin left the room, willing to give Aragorn some alone time with his friend.

Aragorn sighed heavily, hearing the door shut with a soft click behind him. Bringing his head up he stared directly into Legolas's closed eyes, almost begging for them to open…to _remember_ him. Yes, he had found the antidote…but what if Legolas was per mutely damaged?

Raising his good arm, the man gently cupped the side of the elf's face, letting his fingers massage the skin…Legolas was still so cold.

"Mellon-nin," he offered, gingerly moving the arm in the sling, Aragorn positioned himself so that he could do the same with his other hand. Now having the prince's face bracketed between his hands, he just remained where he was at. His arm stung, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Please…Please remember…" he begged, louder now that the twins were gone. When the prince showed no sign of awakening and Aragorn let out what sounded close to a sob. He needed his friend to wake up, to talk to him, to remember him.

Removing his hands, Aragorn slide further to floor and pressing his face against his knees. Dark thoughts chased their way through his mind, causing his heart to thumb even faster against his rib cage and his breathes to come in ragged sobs.

**TBC...**

**I promise that I will update next Friday (or whatever day it may be where ever you are), no more late updates!**

**Review Responses:**

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess**: Thanks for reading the story! And thanks for favoriting it!

**Freddie23**: Thanks so much! I love those leggy angst fics, can't get enough of them! I am glad you are, and normally I much better about updating on time!

**DragonElf:** It really is! My sisters and I talk about that all the time, yet I couldn't resist doing it myself! Thanks!

**GreenleafUndomiel:** I am so sorry about updating late, I promise I am usually much better than this! This must seriously have sucked for aragorn and still does! Thank you so much!

**The Phantom Dragon**: Rhavan had really better watch out! We are masters at the torturing thing Legolas, we know what we are doing! Lol! That sounds perfect, I really should have! Thanks!

**AMazingWriter123**: Legolas was just in the wrong place and the wrong time I guess! I hate exams. I am so glad that this was able to help!

**ShadowHawq35**:*similes guiltily* I know I know, a late update, the worse thing I could have ever done! Lol, oh dear, I liked the universe! Jk. Thanks!

**Crystal di Angelo**: lol,that is funny! Thanks for reviewing!

**World-classgeek**: I like snow, don't get me wrong, but when it does it in spring then I don't like it as much! Well, know he at least he _can _worry about it and thanks!

**sarathestarkidranger:** I am so sorry about the late update! I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I doubt that I could ever kill my Leggy off! I love him too much! Hey, at least the guy's been capture now, even if he's not dead! Thanks!

**LILEVILONE96:** Yea, poor Elladan! Well, at least they are both safe and 'sound', sort of anyways. Sorry about the late update. Thanks though!

**Elves are awesome**: You are welcome! And well, I guess that is just how it worked out, it fit the story better that way! The poor guy_, everyone _is out for his blood!

**robinsmum**: It is better now, isn't it, or at least sort of! Hah, did you see that he got your kick! Thanks so much, reviews make my days!

**Jack-damian**: I am so glad that this helped! I have my own to worry about (part of the reason thus is late) so I understand! Trust me, getting reviews is a life-savior in my life.

**brankel1**: Thanks so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N *****Hands out cookies* you guys deserve some sort of reward for all the reviewing and favorite/following that you do! Trust me, they keep me going so Thank You! **

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Twelve

Aragorn never knew how long he stayed that way. The next thing he knew something was touching him, pressing against his injure and sending stabs of pain racing though it. Gasping in shook, Aragorn's hand flew up, ready to cover his wound protectively. Only he did not touch cloth…he touched skin.

Jerking up right, Aragorn tightened his fingers around the elf's hand, not daring to turn around and be met with a face that didn't know him. His heart beat so loudly with fear that he was sure everyone in Imladris could hear it.

The hand pulled out of his grip, trembling noticeably, before falling back against the man's shoulder a second later as they were too weak to do much else.

"You…Estel…?" Legolas croaked, his voice soft and barely hearable. That single word of 'Estel' sent Aragorn's emotions spinning out of control. For a second, the human just sat there, unable to move for excitement and joy. Tears began unbidden to make their way down his face, but Aragorn did not care.

Surging up wards in a single motion, the man sited himself next to his friend on the make shift bed.

"Yes, mellon-nin," he sobbed quietly, lifting Legolas's limp finger with his good hand and pressing them against his cheek. The prince lay still, eyes tightly closed and still quite pale, but awake! Aragorn felt like singing, instead he continued to cry, though laughing in a chocked fashion through them.

"C-c-cold." Legolas whispered, this thin frame beginning to be racked by shivers as his mind returned to reality. He felt incredibly weak and ill, not even being able to find the strength to open his eyes.

"shhh…it's ok…I have you. I won't leave." The ranger promised his voice cracking. One-handily he tried to lift the prince's body, thinking to warm and comfort him. He got Legolas half-way up before he lost his hold, accidently letting Legolas crash back down against the pillows.

The wood-elf gasped, hissing sharply as pain radiated through his body as his pale face screwed up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Aragorn moaned, burying his face in the elf's shoulder, unable to stop the shudders of his shoulders. The constant range of emotion lately had been just too much for him to handle.

"shh…Estel…" Legolas whispered, weakly lifting a hand up and tangling it in the man's unruly strands of hair.

The elf had no idea what had happened since the last time he had been awake. Legolas remembered talking to Aragorn, falling asleep, and then wakening up here. He was sure something must have happened though, with the way Aragorn was acting.

Legolas's body was incredible drained but he still tried his best to comfort the man who was sobbing against his shoulder. When Estel finally calmed, Legolas left his hand against the man's head, finding comfort with the touch.

"Legolas…?" Aragorn asked in a soft voice, sitting up and gently holding the prince's hand, rubbing it. "Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" he finished, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Absolutely horrible…" Legolas mumbled, feeling too drained to fight Aragorn. When the man remained silent, Legolas finally worked up the energy to open his eyes, groaning slightly as light evaded his vision. When he had blinked away the black spots Legolas look at Aragorn, suddenly freezing.

"What happened…to you?" he demeaned, one hand drifting up to touch the white sling.

"Nothing," Aragorn lied easily, not wanting Legolas to worry about him or what had happened.

"No, something did." Legolas insisted, his tried eyes gaining a gleam of determination.

"Nothing happened." The man said with finality, squeezing the elf's hand tightly. "But you need to sleep now, you'll feel a lot better if you do."

Legolas made a face, resentful to sleep after so much had obviously happened,

"Listen," Aragorn pointed out with a smile. "I promise I will tell you the whole story after you wake up," he assured, chuckling lightly at the expression that the elf was wearing. It quickly turned into a fully fledged laugh at Legolas's glare.

Estel sat with Legolas till the elf drifted off, making sure he was not in any danger for the moment. When Aragorn was finally assured that the prince would sleep he got to his feet, knowing that his family would want to know.

Running quickly down the hall, the man burst into the room where he knew Elrond and his brothers were working. Bursting through the door, Aragorn announced.

"He remembers, he remembers!" Elrond looked up sharply where he was working, a smile or relief growing across his face. Elladan and Elrohir did not hesitate to announce their joy, letting out a loud shout and smashing their younger brother between them in a hug.

BYYOURSIDE

The guards at the door nodded respectfully at Elrond, stepping away from the door to allow their Lord to pass.

"Has he tried anything, or said anything at all?" Elrond asked softly, turning to face the elves with a hand on the door knob. He was on his way to talk with the man that had been captured by Aragorn and wanted all the facts he could have.

"No, my Lord, he has not." The other elf responded, again inclining his head. Elrond nodded thoughtfully, before pushing open the door and quickly sliding in.

The room was dark, only a small lantern lighting the small space. In the corner sat the man, tied to a chair. The man's hood had been thrown back, reveling his bruised face.

_Aragorn fought very well_, Elrond thought with just a hint of pride. When the door opened, spreading light across the floor, the human looked up. Deep hatred glittered in his eyes and a snarl left his lips.

"Coming to kill me now!" his voice was harsh and angry, but calm. The door snapped shut behind Elrond and they were left in semi-darkness.

"No, not at the moment," Elrond said calmly, gliding gracefully to stand directly in front of the assassin. "I want answers."

This only made the man laugh, a harsh crackling nose. Elrond glared at him, but remained silent till the man had calmed down. Spluttering with chocked laughter, the man abruptly stopped.

"You will _never _get any answers from me!"

"Tell me. Who is your master? Why is he looking for Isildur's heir?" Elrond spoke just as harshly, taking another step forwards so that they were face to face.

"I told you before. I'm not going to say anything!" the man snarled, glaring pointedly at Elrond.

"How does your master know about Isildur's heir? Most people don't know that that line even still exists."

"Listen, elf. For one I don't know anything. I only work for him but even if I did I wouldn't tell your disgusting race anything that I know." The man spat, twisting in his bonds in anger.

"But you are trusted by him. He put _you _on this most important job, he has confidence in you." Elrond mused, turning away and beginning to pace. "You are his right-hand man, aren't you?" When the silence stretched on Elrond glanced sharply back, refining his statement.

"No, not his right-hand man. But you are at the top are you not? What do you know?"

"Look, the man pays me well for what I do. That's all that I need to know about him!"

"Is keeping his secretes worth your life?" Elrond pressured, still convinced that the man knew more than he was letting on. The man stared at the Lord for a moment, not lowering his gaze though a slight hint of fear could now be seen.

Elrond nodded softly to himself, seeing that he had struck a nerve with the man.

"What is your name?" he asked softly, making his voice lighter.

"I will never tell you anything! You will never get me to beg for my life, or―or to be wrapped around your little finger." The man said his vioce growing with anger."Never, never will I fall under the powers of the elves, they cannot ―will not― use me!" By this time his breaths were coming in ragged gulps and his eyes were slightly crazy.

Elrond had remained calm throughout it all, but now he stood slowly.

"Think about what I have said. I will be back." With that he turned gracefully and swept form the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Turning to the guards he requested,

"Make sure he is given food, but do not leave him alone while he eats it. At all other times he is too be left tied up."

Making his way back up the stairs, Elrond turned off at Legolas's room. He wanted to check the elf over again to make sure he was doing better or at least the same. The healer had left the younger elf in the charge of his youngest son while Elladan and Elrohir continued to work on the antidote.

Sure enough when Elrond entered the room, he found Estel sitting faithfully by his friend's side, only glancing quickly up at his father.

"How is he?" Elrond asked, stopping next to Aragorn's side. The human sighed loudly, resuming the lightly stroking of Legolas's blonde hair.

"I don't know. I think that the antidote that I gave him is starting to wear off. Are Elladan and Elrohir almost done with it?" Aragorn asked, his face pinched with worry.

"They are getting close." Elrond murmured, watching the prince of Mirkwood sleep peacefully. All was silent except for Legolas's slow deep breaths when Aragorn spoke up again.

"How did it go with the man?" he asked, automatically reaching down with his good arm and pulling the blanket a little higher up on the elf's shoulders. His eyes did not leave Legolas's form as if he was afraid that Legolas would disappear if he looked away. He was just beginning to recover from the shock of having the prince ripped from his grasp and then nearly losing him.

"As excepted. He isn't going to talk, Estel." Elrond said softly, picking up Legolas's limp wrist and checking his pulse.

"Can I go talk to him, Ada?" Aragorn asked slowly, knowing what his father would say to that. He raised his eyes to meet his fathers, one hand still resting on the elf's head.

"Certainly not!" Elrond exclaimed, looking up sharply. He gently lay Legolas's arm back down across his stomach while starting Estel in the eye. "He is looking for Isildur's heir, you are not to go anywhere near him."

"I just want to talk with him, it's not as though he is going to get free! Or that I am going to tell him who I am." Aragorn justified, quietly slightly as Legolas shifted in his sleep, turning his face into the pillow.

Pulling Aragorn to his feet, Elrond steered him across the room. His voice was lowered even further as he spoke to his son.

"Estel, I will not have you visiting him, that final. Is that clear?"

Aragorn was silent for a second before nodding his head softly, though he was clearly put out. "I _want _answers, though, and he is the only who can give them to us." He said sourly. "Plus, I really want to punch him in the face. Talking doesn't have to be involved."

Elrond fought to hide a small smile at that, shaking his head. "You have already delivered him some very good bruises, Aragorn."

Aragorn thought about for a second before shaking his head, "Not ever going to be enough, not for what he did to Legolas."

As if hearing his name, the elf on the bed stirred restlessly, rolling over onto his stomach letting out a soft cough. Aragorn and Elrond glanced over, surprise written on their faces before they crossed back over to the bed.

Legolas was still sleeping, lightly though it was. Aragorn looked up worriedly at his father, eyes shining with new fear.

"He needs more of the antidote." Elrond nodded in agreement, laying his own large hand on the younger elf's head.

"I will go see how it is getting along. Do not be afraid to call me if need." He whispered, before leaving the two friends alone again.

Aragorn gently eased himself back down on the bed, waiting breathlessly to see if Legolas awake as the mattresses shifted. He did not and the ranger went back to stroking the prince's hair. It had come far too close to losing the elf for his comfort and he needed reassurance that this friend was there.

**TBC…**

**YAY! Legolas remembers! But what will happen to the assassin now that he is in their grip…**

**Lusse Eldalion: **Yay, he did! That would be so sad if he hadn't. Thanks!

**World-classgeek: **I love rain, it is so dramatic! I adore Aragorn so much…and Legolas…and Elladan and Elrohir…and pretty much everyone else! Lol. :D

**AmazingWriter123: ***Smiles sweetly* I like cliffies (if you hadn't noticed!) That is awesome, I'm glad that you think it is! Hannon le, Mellon-nin!

**Freddie23: **More suffering ahead! Yes, we are very, very, cruel and I love it! *sighs happily* far too much some say!

**DragonElf: **That is an excellent question! I have no answer…creative license, I guess. I agree with you so much and kind of wish I had done it…It is very true, the guy would have done it. Thanks!

**Animepercystyle: **yeah…grammar is not my strong point. I totally agree with you there, slash is just is horrible! I am very much in love with angst I will NEVER be able to get enough of it so I know what you mean! Thanks so much! (I 3 Legolas as well)

**LILEVILONE96: **that must suck! Authors who do that really annoy me, they make me want to smash something if it is a good story! Poor Aragorn indeed, he is going to get grey hairs before his time! Thanks!

**Crystal di Angelo: **That would have been awesome! I kind of wish I had done that, but alas, I don't think Legolas could have held on any longer. Thanks!

**ShadowHawq35: **You are right, poor Legolas needs lots more of it! Thanks mellon-nin!

**Robinsmum: **I hope so too! ;) Thank_ you_ for reviewing! What you don't trust me…I wonder why. Lol!

**Jack-damian: **Indeed, Aragorn needs a lot of saving before his hair turns gray! I hate exams, so I understand you r pain…we should just be rid of the whole lot!

**Sarathestarkidranger: **Agreed, very much so agreed! I am so jealous right now…. I want to go to New York! I'll wait patiently for you to return…Thanks!

**Sandy-wmd:** Aragorn is awesome, I love him. Thanks for noticing that, I guess I didn't think about it!

**LotR-HP-PJ: **I had defiantly better not kill him! ;) It would be a very interesting way to die… Thanks so much, I am glad you like it so far!

**Elves are awesome: **I love that word as well! Well, luckily, he remembered yay! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I think I am more than slightly insane, but you guys have known that for a long while! **

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Thirteen

The next time Legolas awake, he felt completely horrible. The elf groaned, one hand lowering to press against his upset stomach, his breathing grew labored as perspiration began to bead on his face.

Forcing his eyes open, Legolas realized that someone had moved him to his bed, not the couch like before. Hearing soft voice he looked up, glancing at the door. Finding the piece of wood cracked, the prince could just make out Estel's outline.

A wave of nausea swept through the archer's stomach and Legolas rolled over gagging. Realizing that his condition wouldn't wait, Legolas pushed himself up. He was startled to find just how weak he was, but couldn't concentrate that at the moment as his stomach gave another lurch. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he tried to contain the vomit that threatened to spill past his lips while also trying to get out of bed. He was too weak though.

"Estel…" he managed to moan, before losing his last meal. The rancid stuff spilled across his lap, staining the blankets and sheets that covered him. Legolas's stomach cramped again, causing the prince to retch once more.

The door banged open behind him and Estel burst through, followed by Elrond. Rushing forward, Aragorn yanked the basin off a table and tried to shove it under the prince's mouth. Legolas, unfortunately, was bent double with his face almost touching the stuff.

Elrond was right there though, gently bracing the younger elf's shoulders as he pulled him back, murmuring comforting words as he did so. The human shoved the basin into Legolas's lap just in time to catch another spout of sickness.

After a few minutes Elrond spoke up. "Estel, a glass of water and then go have a bath prepared." He broke his attention away slightly from his charge as the symptoms began to let up some. Aragorn was already prepared, setting the glass down on the table, he took a clean cloth and began to pat at his friend's face, saying.

"The servants already have a bath ready, they thought _Prince_ Legolas might like a bath when he woke up." he explained, giving the weak prince a friendly grin. Elrond nodded, shifting Legolas to a better position and helping him shift to the edge of the bed. Throwing back the now vomit covered blankets, the elf lored stood, supporting Legolas easily.

"Don't worry about it." the lord stated firmly, catching Legolas's apologetic look. The prince nodded wearily, letting his head fall back against the older elf's shoulder.

"Estel…are you going…to explain now?" Legolas asked, tiredly, turning to look at friend. A smile played across his face, suggesting that while he was weak in body, he had plenty of sprit to be able to get through it.

"Later!" Aragorn exclaimed, reaching over and wrapping his good hand around Legolas's arm.

"That's…what you said…last time…" Legolas murmured, leaning against Elrond's body as he walked, feeling more weak than he cared to admit.

"Well, it really will just have to wait." Elrond firmly stated. "Aragorn needs to go run and grab the antidote off my desk in the study that Elladan and Elrohir just finished with."

"Oh..ok." Aragorn said, smiling at his friend before leaving the room as he offered Legolas on last smile.

Elrond gently helped the young prince into the bathing chamber.

"Here we go…" he said kindly, sitting the prince down on a bench.

"Thank you…Elrond…for everything." Legolas said, reaching up and clumsily messing with the ties to his sleeping shift.

"Well, I think that if we would have lost you, then Estel wouldn't have survived." Elrond said in his soft voice, reaching over and helping Legolas with his shirt. Pulling it off he helped guide Legolas into the water.

With a low, soft, sigh Legolas relaxed. The hot water felt good on his aching body and warmed his seemingly frozen limbs. All too soon Elrond was shaking his shoulder.

"Come now, the water is growing cold…Aragorn I'm sure is waiting in the other room." Grabbing Legolas under the armpits, he firmly hauled him out, keeping his arms firmly around him. "Can you change by yourself?" he asked and, when Legolas's nodded, turned his back.

Only a few moments later, Legolas was tugging on Elrond's sleeve, practically falling against him in his weakness. Once again helping the younger elf, they looked around the now clean room, finding Estel who was having difficulty putting the sheets on the bed with just one hand.

"Let me help, Estel." Elrond said softly, a smile on his face as he transferred Legolas's weight to the ranger.

"Hannon le." Aragorn said in relief. "Are you feeling better?" he asked the elf , smiling gently at him.

"Yes…" Legolas whispered, leaning his body against Aragorn's currently stronger on. He leaned his head against the man's shoulder, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath as he battled the pain he was still in.

"Estel, I have to go get some more blankets….help the prince lay down and I'll be right back." Elrond said suddenly, finishing fluffing the pillows before leaving the room, satisfied that he was leaving the elf in good hands.

Gently, Aragorn helped Legolas slide onto the bed, being sure to offer enough support to the weak prince as he lowered him back against the pillows at a relined position.

"Here, drink this." Aragorn ordered, handing a cup of brownish stuff to his friend.

The archer reached forward, weakly wrapping his hand around it. Aragorn shook his head, smiling actually full out as he reached under to supporting the cup with his good hand, tipping it back.

"Drink it all up." Aragorn said, still smiling as he tipped it even further back. After Legolas finished it, he glared at the man, his gaze clearly saying that he could have done it on his own.

"What was that?" the prince asked, never having been awake before when the antidote had been administered.

"That, was the antidote." The man explained, placing the mug on the table.

"Since when has there been an antidote?!" Legolas asked confused. He yawned widely, trying to hide the shivers that were taking over his body.

"That's right, you don't now!" Aragorn said, shaking his head in surprise. He had forgotten that Legolas knew absolutely nothing about anything since the night he had lost his memory. "But it's a really, _really, _long story and you need rest!" he said taking the prince's hands and pressing them between his own,

"And your still freezing cold!" he complained.

"I want to know what has happened." Legolas insisted, Aragorn sighed, but started his tell.

Legolas's body tensed, his eyes growing wide when Aragorn came to the part about losing his memory.

"I didn't know you? Not any of you?!" he questioned, gently freeing his hands free of Aragorn's and rubbing his brow in confusion.

"You…"Aragorn began sighing heavily with the memory before continuing. "You were scared―terrified of me."

"I swear I remember now of this." Legolas whispered, looking apologetically over at the man. "I'm sorry."

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Legolas Greenleaf. That was totally out of your control." Aragorn said firmly, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of the elf's eyes so he could stare directly into the blue orbs. He suddenly frowned, not liking the temperature of his friend's skin.

Seeing the worry in the human's eyes, Legolas instantly tried to waver the man's concern. "Ts not as bad as you think." He muttered, "Continue, please."

"Yes, it is!" Aragorn insisted, using his good hand to push the elf over on the bed slightly, Sliding next to his friend, he wrapped his arm around Legolas's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Please," Legolas said impatiently gesturing for the man to move on with the story. Yawning widely again he let his head drop down against his friend's shoulder, feeling to tried to care about his 'weakness'.

Aragorn's soft, low, voice began to lure the prince asleep, his eyelids dropped lower and lower…finally closing and staying close as he drifted into a healing sleep. The man next to him continued to talk, his voice filling the room. Aragorn shifted and Legolas's head fell forward.

"Legolas?" he asked, but quickly realized what had happened. Gently taking the elf's face he moved him to a better position, chuckling softly before wrapping his arm more firmly around the elf. Slowly, his own eyes began to drift shut, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

It wasn't long before Elrond pushed the door open, arms full of blankets. Seeing his son and Legolas asleep, the lord preceded to be even quieter. Shaking the material out, he wrapped them both in the blankets. Aragorn jerked awake, however.

"Help me wrap him up and lay him back down…" Elrond whispered, noticing how his son's grey eyes still held that drowsy look. "How about you go get some sleep, ion-nin, you look exhausted."

"No, I want to stay with Legolas." Aragorn insisted, sitting himself down firmly on the chair.

"Estel…go." Elrond said, just as firmly along with his famous glare. "You'll make yourself sick!" Wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders he pushed him out the door. "Don't you worry, Aragorn, Legolas is in very capable hands."

Aragorn smiled at that, knowing that Elrond was the best healer in Middle-eath, and finally agreed to leave.

BYYOURSIDE

Back in his own room, the assassin smiled evilly. The elves where too kind for their own good, much to kind. But then again that had always been the folly of the good side, it was so much easier being bad. He didn't have to worry about doing the right thing, he did what was for his own benefit and he didn't have to worry about showing kindness to others.

His bloody, cut up palms and hands were a small price to pay for his freedom. The glass picture that had been left on the bed side table hadn't been hard to break. The hard part had come in without making too much noise, but he had covered it up with ranting and yelling, pretending that he was crazy.

After that, cutting his bonds had been hard. The glass had shredded his hands, but he was free!...or freer. He still needed to get out of the room.

Suddenly struck with inspiration, he waited patiently for his next meal to be brought, an evil grin still on his face. When the door finally opened, he was prepared.

Hiding under the large bed the man heard a loud gasp and let a smile forn on his lips. Rapid elvish words were being fired between the two guards, their tone frantic. He watched their boots move across the floor.

They were bending over the glass and the cut ropes and within seconds one pair of the boots had left, running swiftly past his hiding spot and out the door. The other pair of boots began pacing back and forth, standing guard just in front of the door.

So they weren't as stupid as he thought. This was a problem. His sharp mind began to quickly work through his possibilities. He had no weapons and the elf most surly did, but he had to get out before more help arrived. All too soon they would realize that the was in fact still in the room and would search carefully.

Soundly the boot stopped right by his hiding spot. Reaching out the grabbed the boot and yanked as hard as he could. The elf wavered then fell hard, hitting the ground with a thud. Immediately the assassin was rolling out, jumping to his feet.

The elf was just as quick, if not quicker, and was already standing. Pulling his sword out he held it at the ready, his eyes hard.

"I will kill you if I have too." The elf said smoothly, not a trace of fear in his voice.

"Not if I kill you first!" the man snarled, bending low and picking up a ragged piece of glass. Despite his confidence, both of them knew that the man was no match against the elf, not with the brains and muscle of the elf...but luck was on his side.

**TBC…**

**oh dear oh dear! All of you who thoumore something else was going to happen know me too well! Lol! **

**sarathestarkidranger: **That would be awesome, but sadly I don't think that will happen still I wish I had thought of it before! Thanks! **  
**

**World-classgeek: **I know! Everyone in middle-earth is just perfect. If I could go there, I would never come back! Thanks!**  
**

**DragonElf: **I'm going to get to him, I promise! Thanks for reviewing! **  
**

**The Phantom Dragon: **You tell him! That guy can be too nice for his own good. We should teach him some lessons! Thanks!

**Freddie23: **Thanks! I hope that this one was good as well!

**Robinsmum: **Haha, you and Aragorn can gang up! Elladan and Elrohir had better get it right, or else! (Elrond would go insane if they did mess it up!) Thanks!**  
**

**Elves are awesome: **Thanks mellon-nin! I am really glad that you are enjoying it so far! **  
**

**Crystal di Angelo: **The guy is too smart for his own good, I shudder to think of wha would happen if more came! That is a scary thought, I agre with you ouch! **  
**

**ShadowHawq35: **They did it! It's a goof thing too, Legolas wasn't going to last any longer! **  
**

**LILEVILONE96: **Lol! I wonder _why _you write that! Slowly but surely he is recovering!

**Jack-damian: **Happy late birthday! I hope it was awesome! I am glad that it was, makes me feel happy that you think so! **  
**

**Animepercystyle: **Haha, we will just see, but for somereason I agree with you! I will update weekly, usually! Thanks! **  
**

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks so much! I'm sure Legolas and Aragorn really need that now!

**LotR-HP-PJ: **We can procrastinate together! That is my special talent! I don't know, we will just have to see what happens! Thank You! **  
**

**AmazingWriter123: **You were right! I couldn't just kill him, just as I can't leave Leggy and aragorn alone either! Thanks!**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A huge thanks to everyone who has followed/faviorted/reviewed! You guys are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Fourteen

Elrond sat in a soft, plush chair, keeping an eye on Legolas. His mind wondered though, he needed to find a way to get that assassin to talk, to tell him how Rhavan knew that Isildur's heir still existed. It was troubling that someone so evil knew about Aragorn, and he had wanted answers even since Legolas and Aragorn had returned. Now he had that opportunity and the Lord wanted to make the most of it.

The door opened behind him and Elrond glanced up, seeing Aragon in door way.

"I thought you were getting some rest." he said pointedly, raising his eyebrows. Aragorn smiled widely, shrugging his shoulders.

"I slept for...a couple hours." He answered glancing out the window to check the position of the sun. "Did Legolas awake at all?"

"No, he is exhausted and it wouldn't surprise me if he slept for quite a bit longer." Elrond answered, his gaze flicking back to the elf on the bed. Aragorn nodded, agreeing full heartily as he sat down across from his father.

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked, wondering at their absence. They hadn't been in their rooms when he had checked them.

"I don't actually know. Knowing them, they are into trouble." Elrond muttered, giving his head a shake "I told them to go get some rest as well, but I guess that they didn't listen." Aragorn sniggered lightly, hiding the grin that crossed his face by turning away from his father and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I swear, Aragorn, if you give your poor father as much trouble as they have, then I'll have grey hairs before you will!" the Lord muttered, raising to his feet and making his way towards the door. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, stopping with his hand on the door.

Aragorn nodded, giving the older being a smile "Yes, I'm practically staving!" he joked. Elrond rolled his eyes before leaving.

Aragorn sat silently with his best friend of the whole world, taking a deep breath and relaxing. The sounds of the night were calming and soothing to the soul. The sound of soft singing floated through the window and the wind played lightly with the curtains. He lifted his face to it, allowing its soft touch to calm him further.

They needed to write to King Thranduil, tell him what had happened. The king was not going to like what had happened to his son while he was visiting Aragorn, in fact he was probably going to exile his son to Mirkwood for the rest of his life. Then Aragon would get the "his life was normal until you came long" speech.

The man smiled at that, remembering all the trouble he and Legolas had gotten into and all the punishments that they had been forced to endure.

A creak from the bed sounded, breaking Aragorn's concentration. Looking to his left he found that Legolas had shifted, burrowing deeper under the heavy blankets even though he was still deeply asleep. The wind blew across the room again, and Legolas shivered.

This made the human frown. Legolas should not feel the cold, he should have rejoiced in the wind. Tenderly the man wrapped the elf a little firmer in his blankets, placing a hand on his shoulder once he was done.

This was very wrong and the man that was responsible for this was sitting in a room downstairs. Legolas was one of the strongest being that he knew, and any one that could reduce him so much that he actually had to depend on his friends for help deserved to die. Oh yes, the man would pay.

Aragorn needed to talk with the assassin, punch him more likely, but still he wanted answers. Anger was coursing through his veins, anger that had been held back while Legolas had needed him to be strong. But now Legolas was going to be just fine and as the worry cleared, his anger grew.

Getting to his feet, he glanced quickly back at Legolas to make sure that he was still sleeping soundly before leaving him alone.

He quickly made his way down the hall, adjusting the straps of his sling as he went. The arm that had been injured was bugging him, but he almost preferred the pain then the sling.

Pushing open the door he froze. Shattered glass covered the floor along with dark, ominous blood. One of the guards lay on the ground, dead. His own sword was embedded deep into his heart along with several deep gashes that crises crossed his face and chest.

No, no, no this was all wrong! Aragorn's brain shouted at him, willing his legs to propel him forward. Twisting around he took off at a headlong run, reaching down and grabbing a knife that was hidden in his boots. He needed to get to is father, tell him what had happened and then straight back to Legolas.

Bursting into his father's study he glanced around breathing heavily. His father was not there. His father had to be warned, guards had to be on the lookout….but then again, Legolas needed to be protected. Wait, his father was in the kitchens, getting food...but what about Legolas who knew how long the man had been free and if he had already attacked the sleeping elf.

Which one should he do first? Wheeling around Aragorn pelted back down the hallway, maybe he could do both. Maybe Elrond had returned by now!

Crashing through the door to Legolas's room he raised the knife, being suddenly wary. That man was out here somewhere and this was the most logical place. Breathing heavily, he did a full circle, narrowing his eyes and listening to every small movement.

Legolas's slow deep breaths were the only sound but Aragorn wasn't going to calm down until the man was caught again. Backing up to the bed the human placed one hand on the elf's shoulder, eyes glancing widely about still.

He needed to move Legolas out of here, as the assassin knew where the prince's room was, and Elrond still needed to be found. Pausing for a moment he did one more glance into every shadow before tucking his knife into his belt.

"Come one, Legolas, wake up." he said shaking him forcefully. As soon as the prince showed signs of awaking, the ranger wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. The elf moaned, blinking his eyes open with some trouble.

"Estel…" he mumbled trying to twist around to look the man in the face. "What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes blearily, his words slurring slightly. The ranger ignored the elf's question, pulling him up into a standing position.

"We've got to get you out of here." he said feverishly, gripping the prince firmly around the middle and supporting his weight when Legolas's legs crumpled underneath him.

"Estel, what's going on?" Legolas repeated, waking up more fully as his bare feet touched the cold ground. "What's wrong?"

"The assassin escaped...I've got to hid you." Aragorn answered, more carrying than walking his best friend out of the room.

"What?!" Legolas hissed, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "How long ago?" he asked in rapid succession, taking more of his own weight and stumbling along with the man. His hand tightened painfully on the man's shoulder trying his hardest not to burden the man.

"I don't know. I just found out." The ranger answered, kicking open a random door and dragging the elf in. It was a supply closet, packed tightly with blankets, pillows, and sheets. "You'll be fine here, Legolas, just don't leave."

Aragorn gently lowered the elf to the floor, trying his best to block out Legolas's furious voice as he complained about being left behind and Estel risking himself.

"Stay put." Aragorn ordered again, grabbing a blanket and throwing it across the elf's before getting to his feet. Legolas was having none of that though and gripped the shelves on either side of him pulling himself up.

"No." he said simply. "That man is looking for you, Estel, you have to stay put."

Aragorn, however, only smiled softly while one-handily pressing him back down."I need you to be safe and Ada needs to know. Here, keep this with you, just in case." He said firmly, looking the elf straight in the eyes while passing him the knife.

With that he rose gracefully to his feet and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Running back down the hallway, he prayed that Legolas would stay put.

BYYOURSIDE

The assassin crept slowly and carefully down the hallway, making for the door. If he could just get of this twice cursed elven place then he could escape and come back later when they least excepted it. Slipping through a door way he paused, getting his bearings before slinking forward.

Though he had been free for nearly three hours, he had tough luck getting out. First, and much to his emmbaresment, he had gotten hopelessly lost. And then there was the fact that he kept having to hide from the elves, who where almost impossible to hear coming Meaning that he quad to creep along, ears straining to pick up any sound.

Pounding footsteps were suddenly heard and he dived into a room, pressing one ear there as he heard shouts in Elvish. They must have discovered that he was missing by now…he had to act quickly. As soon as the noise died down he left the room, there was no time for secrecy.

BYYOURSIDE

Elladan and Elrohir ran down the hallway, swords out. The second guard guarding the man who had tried to kill both their brother and Legolas had found them, telling them what was wrong. They had also found the dead elf and immediately left, needing to find their brother to protect him.

"He will be in Legolas's room." Elladan shouted at his brother, panic clear on his face.

"What if we are too late?!" Elrohir shot back, attempting to push his legs even faster. The door to Legolas's room appeared before them but they did not slow down at all. Instead they took barrled into it, almost breaking it down with their force.

The room as empty, the bed devoid of any being.

"No…" Elrohir whispered in shock, not having excepted this.

"Estel!" Elladan shouted, spinning around as his sharp eyes looking for clues of any sort. "ESTEL!" there was no answer.

"The assiasn has them, both." Elrohir whispered in shock, sinking into a nearby chair in despair.

"I _will not_ believe that!" Elladan hissed, twirling around to face his twin. "There was no sign of a struggle, meaning that Estel is still free. Legolas, though,…he may have been too weak…" the twin finished softly, his voice breaking softly with the last sentence.

"Estel is our main priority. As soon as he is safe, we will go find Legolas." Just then the door behind them opened. Willing around the twins held their swords firmly in defense position, not afraid to use them if whom ever came through that door was _that _man!

Elrond walked through the door, stopping short with surprise as he saw his sons pointing their swords at him.

"What in the name of the Valar are you doing?!" he asked, slamming down the tray of food he was carrying. "You could hurt someone!" Elladan and Elrohir weren't listening.

"Ada, he's gone ― "

"Legolas is missing ― "

"You must hurry!" the twins cried, lowering their swords and rushing to met him, panic causing their grey eyes to shine with fear.

"Slow down." Elrond commanded, holding up a hand to stop them. "What has happened? Where is Legolas?" he asked, his eyes were traveling across the room, taking in the empty bed.

"Ada," Elladan began quickly. "The assassin escaped! We came in search of Estel and found Legolas gone!"

Elrond frowned, before jumping into action as his mind comprehended the seriousness of the situation.

"Come with me, _ion-nins_. We must find Estel and help Legolas. Aragorn might be in the assassin's room, he wanted to talk to him." All three quickly ran from the room, hurtling down the steps and around a corner.

Just as they where rounding it, a second blur came around at the same time and all four collided.

BYYOURSIDE

Legolas swore softly under his breath, shrugging off the blankets Aragorn had wrapped around him. He was _not _going to stay put while Estel and the rest of the elves in Imladris where in trouble. Grabbing the shelves for support, the elf raised himself to his feet and braced himself against door.

Forcing it open the elf stumbling into the hallway, catching himself against the wall. Legolas took a deep breath, willing away the dizziness. Starting off Legolas kept both hands on the wall for support, trailing off after Aragorn.

BYOURSIDE

The assassin ran swiftly forward, stopping when he heard yelling and a crash. Rounding the corner carefully he found the whole family of Elrond sprawled ungracefully on the floor.

"Estel, is that you!" one of the twins shouted, he was sure which. The human scrambled to his feet, a second dagger clutched in his hand.

"Elrohir, Ada, Elladan, you scared me to death! Ada, the assassin ―"

"―I know, Aragorn." Elrond cut in quickly, also getting to his feet and helping the second twin up. The man around the corner sneered, glad to see how much panic he had caused in their lives.

"Estel," the first twin spoke softly and sadly, "Legolas is gone, we don't know what happened." He reached out and put a hand on the shoulder of the human in comfort. "We had to find you first, he's looking for Isildur heir after all! If he finds out that you are here-"

The assassin heard no more, for he was lost in a whirlpool of thoughts. He swore softly. Elrond's human son was the man they had spent centuries searching for? Isildur's heir was someone who had been in their grasp the whole time.

The voice's around the corner had stopped abruptly and the hiding man realized what he had done. He tightly gasped the knife he had taken from the elf he had killed and waited for his attackers to come around the corner.

**TBC...**

***chuckles evilly***

**The Phantom Dragon: **Haha! that is true! Besides I have nothing better to do with my time then think up Leggy torture!..lol do it!

**DragonElf: **Another excellent question...man, you come up with all the things that they really would have done! Hannon le!**  
**

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **That would be so nice! But it sounds like they are going for the final "battle"! Thanks!

**ShadowHawq35: **I feel really bad for the elf gaurd :( Plot twists, I love those things! Thanks!

**LILEVILONE96: **Because I felt like it!...and plus I am just that evil, which we all enjoy being! Thanks!**  
**

**Freddie23: **I love Legolas angst! Well, actually, that is an understatement. He is definitely not up to full strength yet! Thanks!

**jack-damian: **That is very true! I bet that Aragorn would very gladly take your advice as I am sure he is feeling very stupid at the moment! Thanks! **  
**

**robinsmum: **Ahh, yes, the cliffies that I am so in love with, if you hadn't noticed! I am sure all my readers hate me by now for them! Thanks, mellon-nin!

**Elves are awesome: **Aragorn would defiantly be the perfect person to do it! And he had better get going or who knows what could happen!

**animepercystle: **Yea, I tend to like my cliffies! They are a lot of fun!...as a reader they suck! Thanks!

**world-classgeek: **Nasy indeed! Aragorn had better take your advice. That would defiantly make everything a lot better! Thanks!

**AmazingWriter123: **I take pride in being evil! It is so much fun! But this ending was not bad right? What, who am I kidding, this is me writing, of course it was a cliffie! Lol and thanks!**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Now we can see what happens! I have a really crazy schedule right now, so please forgive me about the lateness of this updat! You guys are the best for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Fifteen

Elrond shoved Aragorn behind him, holding him back with one hand as the ranger tried to jump forward.

"Stay back," he ordered while motioning for Elladan and Elrohir, who where the best armed of them all, to go forward . A very quiet gasp had caught his attention and until he knew who was hiding behind the corner, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Moving noiselessly forward, the twins sprang around the corner, holding their swords at the ready. A blur of silver met the attack and the assassin lunged into their midst. For a second none of them attacked. Elrond and Elladan back up slowly watching the man with anger and curiosity.

The assassin meanwhile glared straight back, black eyes alive with surprise.

"So," he snarled. "He's Isildur's heir? Well guess what. I am going to kill him!" Anger and hate was making the man reckless and without a second thought he charged the group a second time, dagger held high.

He didn't stand a chance. Three elves and a human (even with his arm in a sling) against one man with just a dagger were horrible odds. He fought like a wild cat though, desperately trying to reach Aragorn, who was being held protectively behind his father despite his own efforts to escape and get at the man.

"Let me at him." He yelled at his father with anger as the assassin tried to weave around Elladan and Elrohir's flashing swords. Elrond shook his head, continuing to hold him back. The twins were holding back, not wanting to kill the man unless there was no option, as they knew their father wanted to get more answers from him.

Aragorn was still struggling all his attention turned forward when a sudden touch from behind caused him to spin around, knocking the person who had touched him sprawling. Only then did he realize that it was Legolas, who was now picking himself up unsteadily from the ground.

"Legolas!" he exclaimed in both surprise and anger. "I told you to stay put! What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to sit around doing nothing!" Legolas shot back, accepting the hand that Aragorn offered him. Elrond glanced back sharply, surprised to find Legolas there.

"Are you well, young one?" he asked, glancing quickly back to make sure that the assassin was still contained with the twins before grabbing the prince and helping Aragorn to steady him…Legolas was defiantly not strong enough to be up on his feet.

As soon as he had taken hold of Legolas, however, Aragorn shot off back towards the assassin.

"Estel NO!" Elrond shouted, tempted to lunge after him but Legolas was sinking to the ground and Elrond forced himself to take care of the younger elf and trust that the Valar would keep his sons safe.

Aragorn gripped his dagger hard, ducking under Elladan's sword and twirling around Elrohir he smacked into the man he wanted to kill. His dagger cut lightly into the man's chest and blood began to swell up.

Suddenly Elrohir's bright sword was in his face and the ring of metal on metal rang through the hallway and the assassin's dagger was deflected. Ducking under both mental and flesh, Aragorn emerged in the middle and within seconds he had dug his dagger deep into the man's heart.

"_That_ was for Legolas!" he snarled, looking deep into the surprised eyes. "And for all the other people I'm sure you've killed!'

With that, the man fall back to the ground, blood quickly spilling onto the floor around him. He was dead within seconds of Aragorn's dagger touching his chest. It was over.

Panting heavily, Aragorn turned back around, anger still clear in his eyes."He didn't deserve to live." He whispered, wiping his hand on his breeches and lowering his eyes. "He wasn't going to answer any question anyway." He added pointedly, as Elladan Elrohir reseathed their swords with a scrape of metal.

Elrond only shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "It is well, Estel. You were right; we couldn't risk his escape again." He looked up at the man from where he knelt next to Legolas, keeping the elf steady with one hand.

Aragorn nodded, not a hint of regret in his eyes. Bending down he touch Legolas on the shoulder, causing him to look up, a smile on his face as well.

"You did well, Aragorn. I thank you for all you have done."

"There is no thanks need," Aragorn replied softly, wrapping his good hand around the elf's bicep and pulling him back up to his feet.

Elladan and Elrohir stepped closer, identical smiles on their faces, though a hint of worry could still be seen in their eyes.

"Estel, you will be the death of us yet!" Elladan exclaimed, whacking his brother on the head. "You scared me half to death when you suddenly appeared in front of my sword!"

"And how did Legolas get here?" Elrohir asked, looking with puzzlement at the elf who was leaning on Aragorn for support. "We thought that the assassin had you."

Aragorn shifted guiltily at that, giving them a weak smile. "I forced him to hide…" he said sheepishly, realizing the panic he must have caused when they found Legolas gone.

"WHAT? You got Legolas to hide?" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. They regarded Estel with a new sense of wonder and amazement, to be able to get Legolas to hide where trouble was about?

"I didn't hide." Legolas broke in this a glare at Aragorn." He dragged me off while I was half asleep, stuffed me in a closet then locked the door behind him." He growled, giving the man a playful shove.

"I did _not _lock the door!" Aragorn pouted, "And you obviously didn't stay put for long so it couldn't have been that bad" Legolas shrugged, allowing the man to pass his weight off to Elladan as the twin gently took the blonde elf's arm.

All five of them started off down the hallway, taking the pace slow so to accommodate Legolas's shuffling steps. When they did get to the prince of Mirkwood's room, they split up. The twins going to get guards to take care of the bodies while Aragorn and Elrond accompanied Legolas.

BYYOURSIDE

Aragorn and the twins sat happily in Legolas's room a few days later, laughing and talking. Legolas had slept like the dead ever since they had got him settled in after the assassins death, exhusted like never before. Currently, though, the prince was struggling to wakefulness.

"Legolas….Aragorn is going to do your hair for you if you don't wake up!" Elrohir teased, smirking at his brother as the elf on the bed frowned, and eyes flashing open as wakefulness came abruptly

"HEY!" Aragorn yelled, jabbing his finger into the elf's side. The twin glared at his brothers, turning it too Elladan as he burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Elladan snorted, reaching over and jabbing the twin himself.

"Do it again and I'll…" Elrohir threatened, advancing on his twin. Aragorn snickered, pleased with himself as he glanced down at Legolas, who was smiling weakly. Elladan did it one more time, causing his brother growl warningly before tackling his twin right off the bed.

Legolas's began to chuckle slightly at the sight but that quickly changed to a cough, his throat dry from lack of use. Aragorn's smile instantly dropped from his face.

"Let me get you so water." The man said worriedly, turning to pour some water into a glass. "Can you sit up by yourself?" was his next question With his arm still in the sling he would be unable to effectively support Legolas. The twins were still scuffling loudly on the floor, and did not come to the rescue.

Legolas nodded, still coughing, before pushing himself up with trembling arms. Half-way up, he elf's underused muscles cramped, and Legolas's hissed falling back against the pillows. Aragorn frowned, sitting next to his friend

"If you…just hold me up…I can do…the rest…" Legolas whispered hoarsely, trying to still the coughs still threatening to cause him pain. Aragorn nodded in agreement, sliding his good hand around Legolas's shoulders. Working together, they righted Legolas into a sitting position.

"Here you go." Aragorn said kindly, handing him a glass of cool water. They both wrapped their hands around it, the man keeping it steady. Putting the glass aside, Aragorn rested the back of his hand against the elf's forehead, testing his temperature.

When Legolas glared at him, he only smiled. Legolas's skin was defiantly not as cold as it once was.

"I warned you!" Elrohir shouted form the floor, causing Aragorn and Legolas to jump slightly.

"Only those two…" the prince said, shaking his head while reclining against his pillows. His body ached, though less than before, and he was already feeling tried.

"The exact same can be said for you two as well!" Elladan called, struggling to his knees. His hair was tangled and his tunic ruffled from this scuffle. "_Only _you two managed to be injured, poisoned, etc. as often as you can!"

"Amen!" Elrohir called, raising a hand in agreement..

"I don't know what you talking about!" Estel protesting, his eyes shining with mirth. Legolas burst out laughing, unable to contain his mirth when the saw the angelic expression his friend was wearing.

This proved to be a mistake. His lungs were still complaining of underuse and the sudden burst of laughter did not please them. Legolas began to cough again, clutching at his chest with one hand, while leaning forward as he coughed.

The twins and Aragorn acted calmly, pulling Legolas into an upright position while Elladan pounded the elf on the back. The prince waved them away with one hand, his eyes streaming as his hacking continued. The fit didn't last too long, and Aragorn was soon pressing the glass of water back into his hand.

"Don't make me laugh right now, it hurts." Legolas croaked, sipping from water before leaning back against his pillows.

"I don't suggest keeping the twins around then There not very good company without laughter." Aragorn stated.

"Estel!"

Just then a soft knock sounded on the door and they all looked up, grins lingering on their faces.

"Come in!" Elladan called, straightening his robes and brushing off some dust. Elrond entered, holding a letter in his hand.

"Good, you are up." he said cheerfully,studying Legolas carefully. "This is yours, Thranduilion." He handed over the letter, which was rather thick. Legolas frowned, looking at the letter. Suddenly his face paled,

"It's from Ada!" He said with apprehensive. "He doesn't know though, does he?" He asked, ripping it open with trembling fingers, though it may have been from the leftover weakness.

His father would have his hide when he knew all that transpired.

"Well, actually, he does." Elrond said calmly. "You see, I took the liberty writing to him so he knows all about it."

**TBC...**

***sighs dramatically* Only one more chapter left...and even more bad news. Next update I am going to be gone on vacation, but I will update as soon as I can! Warning it may be till the first week of July! **

**Wolfen Artist of Hatia: **Wow, thanks so much! *grins evilly* evilness is a special hobby of mine! And the cliffies are so much fun to write that I can't give then up! :)

**Pippinwho: **No, hannon le to you! sorry about the wait, but I got this up as quick as I could! Thanks! :)

**The Phantom Dragon: **Lol! That would certainly work! Once again, we have frightened the poor elf senseless! *grins happily*

**DragonElf: **It's not exactly Thranduil finding out, but it is close as I can get and be happy with it!

**world-classgeek: **Your prediction was correct! Except he died. Hannon le, mellon-nin!

**AmazingWriter123: **I didn't torture him any more! (That took a lot of self control! ;) *evil chuckle* Leggy will get lots more torture in the next story! Thanks!

**Crystle di Angelo: **Very, very evil! It is my specialty and I love doing it. At least this one was not a cliffie! Thanks!

**ShadowHawq35: **Lol, next story I will try not to leave as many cliffies!...skip that, I love them far to much to give them up! Thanks!

**animepercystyle: De**fiantly an epic fail! They need to learn to keep their mouths shut! Thanks!

**Eldariel: **Don't do anything! I promise no more huge cliffies till next story! AndI would give the assassin to you, but Aragorn got to him first! Thanks!

**Freddie23: **Thanks! I am glad that you are enjoying it!

**LOTR-HP-PJ: **Lol! Yes, it is a very happy moment indeed when I get that response! but hey, this one didn't have a cliffie! No one is dying or being threatned! thank you very much mellon-nin!

**LILEVILONE96: **Lol! Mad-Eye would be proud of you! I should smack the twin for talking about it shouldn't I! Thanks, mellon-nin!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I cannot thank you guys enough for reading this story! I have loved hearing your reviews and feel honered that people have followed and favorited it! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Sixteen

_Legolas,_

_Somehow I doubt that this letter has found you in good health, _that_ would have been too much to hope for.  
_

_Do you realize, my son, how angry and worried I am at the moment?! Do you know how many grey hairs I am soon to have because of all the trouble you cause my poor heart? Actually, if I had a grey hair for every time Lord Elrond has written to be about you then my hair would be greyer than Gandalf's! Thank the Valar, though, that Elrond is around. I dread to think would might have happened if he had decided NOT to become a healer._

_I am quite sure, however, that even Elrond will not be able to spare you from my wrath when you get back to Mirkwood (which, by the way,_ will _be as soon as you are able)! I am going to put locks on all the window and doors of your room and only allow you out to attened the most boring, dullest, counsel meetings that are available. It might help you think twice about tramping off into the wilderness and coming home more dead than alive. One would think that you actually enjoyed if if not for the fact that you, Legolas, cannot not stand being in bed long enough to completely recover. Your only goal in life must be to cause your Ada all the stress in the world!_

_In all seriousness, though Legolas, I beg for you to come home. With every beat of my heart my worry over the unknown grows. PLEASE consider sending your poor father _something _to know what is going on. You can never understand a father's love and concern over his child...when you do, I hope with all my heart that you are gifted with a child that has the same knack for getting into trouble that you do! Maybe then I will get a full apology for all the sleepless nights you have caused. _

_You had better write soon, Legolas, or face my growing anger when you get back. I would come collect you myself but I cannot leave Mirkwood at this time._

_Thranduil  
_

Legolas looked up from reading the letter, a slightly bemused expression on his face. "Next time, Hir Elrond, couldn't we just NOT tell him. Ignorance is bliss after all."

"Why, what is he going to do?" Elrohir teased, grinning from ear to ear. Elladan and Aragorn leaned forward eagerly, infuriating smiles on their faces. Legolas glared at all three of them, folding up the letter.

"You three seem to be enjoying this a little too much." The elf huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the pillows. "Maybe I just won't tell you anything."

"You wouldn't dare." Elladan said simply, reaching out and making a grab for the letter. Legolas leaned back, trying to keep the piece of paper out of the elder twin's reach. However, the dark haired elf had not trouble prying it from the weakened fingers.

Opening it with a flourish, he held it out for his brothers to read as well. Soon all three where laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny!" The prince growled, reaching out and snatching it back.

"Should we be planning for your death by bordom... or an artist to capture Thranduil with grey hairs!"Aragorn chuckled clasping on his side on the bed. It wasn't quite funny as they where making it to be, but it felt good to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Legolas huffed, though the corner of his mouths where twitching upward. He sank back further into the bed, waiting for the laughter to come to a stop. He rolled his eyes, sighing loudly as he could which only made them laugh harder.

BYYOURSIDE

The days quickly passed and before they knew it, a whole week had passed (the prince of Mirkwood had quickly written back to his Ada, hoping to stave off any more anger). Legolas was much stronger, though still weak….much to his annoyance. The elf still chilled easily and his body stilled pained him occasionally. Currently, though, he was sitting next the fire, his slim shoulders wrapped in a warm blanket, upon the instance of his friends.

Aragorn watched him for a moment, noting the tired lines on his face before slipping down to join him. A small frown and worried look was on his face as he glanced at his companion. There was silence for a moment before Aragorn sighed.

"Do you think that the elf Ada sent out to find Rhavan will really work?" he asked, twisting around slightly so he could watch his friend's reaction. After it had be assured that Legolas would live, Elrond had commenced together some of his best warriors, sending them off to, hopefully, find Rhavan. They were following a map that Aragorn and Legolas had put together.

"Of course they will!" Legolas stated with a roll of his eyes. "If you can sneak in there, than the elves will have no problem." He teased, sliding down to sit on the floor next to the man. The blanket he had been wearing slide off one shoulder, and Aragorn protectively reached over and pulled it back up, much to the elf's annoyance.

Ever since they had found out about the poisoning, Aragorn had been extremely protective of his friend, feeling responsible for what happened. Legolas had tolerated it for the most part, but it was started to get on his nerves. He knew why the human was doing it…it always seemed to help the situation if you were able to help in some small way.

"Estel, please, I'm fine!" he pleaded, shaking his head with annoyance. Aragorn gave his friend a smile, backing off. "Thank you." Legolas said with appreciation clear. A comfortable silence stretched on for a few minutes, both friends gazing into the hypnotic dancing flames.

"Estel," Legolas finally said, glancing over at the man, "I just want to say hannon le, again, for all that you have done over the last few weeks."

Aragorn accepted that words with an esay smile on his face. "That's what friends are for, after all...besides, you are more than that; you are my brother."

"As you are mine." Legolas replied, clasping the man's shoulder firmly...much more firmly than he could have done a couple of days ago.

Suddenly the elf doubled over, his steady breahing changing to a low moan while his hand came to press against his chest. Aragorn was instantly in action, kneeling up and placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Legolas, do you need more of the antidote?" Aragorn asked worriedly, one hand already reaching for the bottle. The elf shook his head, sitting back and letting out a pent up breath.

"It wasn't that bad." Legolas said quietly, rubbing his chest. The poison still occasionally attacked the elf as it put up a hard fight against the counter medicine.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, his tone indicating that he wasn't as positive as the elf was.

"You hover too much." The prince complained, smacking the back of the man's head. Aragorn grunted, but glared Elrond's famous glare and raised the bottle.

"Drink." He ordered.

BYYOURSIDE

Legolas and Aragorn leisurely towards the dining room and breakfast, another week had pasted and Legolas had almost normal again. As they seated themselves around the table, they each offered their good mornings to the twins and Elrond.

"Good morning." Elrond offered as well, "and how are you feeling this morning, Legolas?" he asked, his sharp eyes studying Legolas carefully.

"Fantastic!" Legolas said, grinning for ear to ear as he dished food onto his plate.

"Just remember not to take things to difficultly quite yet." Elrond continued, knowing that the elf was still weak.

"That's right, we don't want you somehow hurting yourself yet again before you are fully healed!" Elrohir teased.

"None of this was my fault!" Legolas protested, turning to the twin. "I didn't ask to get poisoned!"

"Yet it is _always_ you or Aragorn!" Elladan added, bringing up the age old argument.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Aragorn cried, his eyes growing wide with mock horror.

"Why should we!" the oldest twin challenged. The brothers began to bicker back and brother, their voices rising as they attempted to be heard. Legolas chuckled, leaning back in his chair and watching peacefully. Turning he looked over at the elven lord.

"How in Middle-earth did you raise your sons to become like this?" the prince asked, gesturing at the fighting trio.

"I didn't." was all the lord said, raising his eyebrows at the prince. Legolas laughed again, causing Aragorn to turn his attention towards him..

"You're laughing at me aren't you…?" he said in a dark voice.

"Yup." Legolas said, going back to eating.

The rest of the meal passed in the usually way and the three elves and human vacated the room together, making their way down to the garden. Still laughing and joking, they found a sunny and snow free spot where they stopped.

Legolas sat down, watching his friend. He needed this, just to be here laughing with his friends and enjoying life. He didn't add much to the conversation, letting the others do that. Aragorn, ever the observant friend, noticed and turned to him asked softly,.

"Are are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, Estel, I'm fine. Stop worrying!" Legolas scolded. "You can be such a mother." Aragorn frowned indigently at that, making a face at the elf.

"It's true, Aragorn!" Elrohir joyful teased, catching onto their conversation.

"With good cause." Elladan defended. "Do you know how many times Legolas has hidden something form us!"

"Aragorn is just as bad, if not worse than I am!"the blonde elf cried, poking the man in the chest.

"Ouch…" the human mocked, backing away from the elf.

"_Both _of you are terrible great at this!" Elrohir's said, clapping his hands together and giving the two friends an angelic smile. All of the other three burst into laughter.

"We just get into too much trouble by ourselves, don't we Legolas." Aragorn joked turning on a serious face.

"It true…" Legolas played along.

"Maybe we should invite the twins to join us next time." the human suggested.

"NO WAY!" the twins both shouted, scrambling back at the very thought.

"We know what kind of trouble you two get into!" Elladan protested loudly.

"It's not the adventures we mind…in fact I like killing orcs― "

"―but with the two of you, it will be us― not the orcs ― that end up the worse for wear!"

"I think I should feel hurt." Legolas faked, lying hand across his heart as if he were in pain.

"Alas, my brothers, you have wounded our dear elven prince with your words!" All four snickered, slightly. Before long, laugher had erupted once again.

Everything was right, everything was the way it had been before Aragorn and Legolas fought. Everything was normal.

Far away, however, something dramatically life changing was happening.

Rhavan paced in front of his desk, frowning. The door opened soundlessly and a cloaked figure entered.

"What is it?" Rhavan snapped. He wasn't worried because this was was his fort, if someone wanted to attack him first they would have to he past his guards and other safety measures.

The figure didn't say anything, only kept moving forward.

"Stay back!" Rhavan ordered, suddenly wary. It was too late.

Faster than the man thought possible, the intruder flipped back his hood reveling his elven features along with a dangerously sharp knife clutched tightly in his hand.

Rhavan didn't even have time to call for help, he was dead before he could draw enough air too.

**THE END  
**

**I bet you are all really happy now, Rhavan is dead! Sorry if his ending seemed rather abrupt, but well that was just how it worked out! **

** I am, sadly, taking the rest of the summer off from writing new stories (I hope to spend it going back and fixing up my mistakes in my other stories)...but I will be back in the first week of September with not one, but two new stories! The first, Just the Beginning, will be about Legolas and Thranduil while the second, Estel, Our Hope, will be about a young Estel and his family! both will include angst...as always! ;)  
**

**Review Responses**

**pinkgiraffe07: **I'm so sorry about the late update. I have been on vacation and this was a hard chapter for me to write. I am glad that you think so! Thanks!

**The Phantom Dragon:** hah, that is great! hmmm I think that would be a good idea...don't want to scare him to soon, do we? Thank you!

**StarShadow Sword:** I hope you enjoyed it, humor is harder for me to write. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Lunarhorse97: **Thank you! I know...spelling and grammar are not my strong points, hopefully though, sometime this summer I can go back and correct them. Thank you for pointing them out!

**Guest:** Thank you, I did. Thranduil certainly wasn't happy!

**LotR-HP-PJ:***smiles innocently* Because I like being evil...really, I shouldn't love the cliffies as much as I do but I can't seem to stop writing them! Hannon le!

**Crystal di Angelo:** I hope you liked the reaction...I have a harder time with humor than angst. Thanks!

**DragonElf:** Lol! That would certainly be awesome, I would laugh so hard! I really hope that you liked the letter :) Thank you!

**robinsmum:** Thank you, I did! And thank you so much for sticking with me from and the beginning, I love reading your reviews!

**ShadowHawq35:** Thank you, mellon-nin!

**animepercystyle: **That is very true...I like Leggy angst more than Estel angst. That is funny...my brothers can be so well (at those times I occasionally want to smack them!) Thank you!

**world-classgeek:** don't worry there will be more to come! Thanks mellon-nin!

**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia: **Thanks so much! I am really glad that you "like" my cliffies and that they hook you, it makes me happy :)

**sarathestarkidranger:** I totally understand, I am horrible at reviewing. Lol! Well, I bet you are glad that he is dead, you can go dance on his grave! I hope you have an awesome vacation! Thanks!

**LILEVILONE96:** lol, that certainly would be worth watching! Thranduil definitely wasn't, and I don't really blame him. Thank you!

**AmazingWriter123:** I wish I had this up and ready by the fourth...please considered it a late birthday present from me! I hope you had as good as vacation as I did! Thanks!

**Eldariel:** I think you are right. He wasn't. Thanks so much!

**Elves are awesome: **Aragorn _can_ be slightly mental when he wants to be! Thanks a lot!


End file.
